The Son Of The Kusama Orphanage
by Countdown Till Mayhem
Summary: HirokixNowaki Please read The Brother Of My Best Friend's Crush if you have not read it yet. This is a SEQUEL, not a new plot. It only has a small switch in characters! It's T for language because there is some swearing in this since its Hiroki. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Son Of The Kusama Orphanage**

**Don't read this if you have not read the first part: .net/s/5788303/1/The_Brother_of_My_Best_Friends_Crush**

**Yay! I finally got onto my usual laptop and now I have bold, italics, and underlines. :] I so happy. The only thing is I only got 37 reviews T_T I'll just go to this conclusion: people are busy. Although… it's the weekend… I don't care. I just love all of you! Yes! Hai! I do! *nods* So, I am just writing this straight out of my author's mind since I did not have time to type this out while I was at my friend's until 2:30 last night! Yeah, I didn't have my notebook either. It was in Kayleigh's trunk from the sleepover.**

**Is it bad that I tell you guys so much…? D: Makes me seem like I want you guys to stalk me. *giggles* Mm-hmm. I'm weird.**

**Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* I… I do not own Junjou Romantica; both the manga, the anime, and the fanfics that do not have my Author's Username under them. Yes, those are not my work. I am not that good. :]**

**Enjoy, lovelies.**

Chapter One

"Do you like Akihiko?" I asked Kusama-kun. "Is he your favorite author?"

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his trans and looked up at me. "No, not really. I just think he's cool."

"Then… how come you seem like you're a fan?"

"Oh, I'm not a fan of him."

_Huh? _"I see. Then, uh, can I ask you something?"

He smiled, fidgeting slightly with his bag. "Sure."

"Well, you see… um… How do I put this…" I scratched the back of my head and asked, "Um… Kusama-kun, I really don't know why I am asking this, but, what would you say if I told you I like Akihiko?"

"You… You like the author? As in you _like _him?"

I nodded. "Uh… huh…"

"It doesn't bother me. I'm gay."

_You can't just say it straight out like that! _"Y-You are?"

Kusama-kun nodded. "Uh huh. I am."

"Have you ever… dated a guy?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then how do you know that you are g-gay?"

"I like guys."

_Oh. Is it that simple? Well, Hiroki, you do like guys and you do know that you are gay. _"That does make sense."

"Mm-hmm."

"So, Kusama-kun… Um, do you like anyone?" _Why am I being so… social with this kid? He's thirteen!_

"I didn't… but now I do."

"Who?"

"That's a secret." He smirked, making me shiver slightly. "But, I can tell you later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, the train is stopping at Nagano now. We got to get off."

I nodded. "Right."

We collected our stuff and received a few hushed whispers about us. Of course, it was too quiet for us to hear, but we could tell it was about us. It was something about 'that gay couple'. Yeah, I heard them correctly.

I tripped over the exit a bit and stumbled, nearly knocking Kusama-kun down. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I tripped over something."

"It's okay, Kamijou-san. It was an accident," Kusama-kun assured me. "No need to worry."

My heart stuttered. _The hell do you think you are doing, heart?! Just because he is FOUR years younger then you does NOT mean you can crush on the kid! You're moving too quickly! That's why you ran away in the first place, Hiroki! You can't just crush on someone you just met on a train! It's so messed up… it… It's so messed up that it makes me pissed at myself! God! _"Yeah, no need to worry…" _Just don't end up yelling at him for the smallest of things. You may end up saying something embarrassing in this busy place and who knows what will happen after that._

He took a hold of my hand suddenly and said, "Come on, I have to get to the buses before we miss it. It's pretty late already and the last bus is at 18:30."

I nodded and looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read _18:23. _"Seven minutes… Get out your ticket and hurry."

We both snatched our tickets out of our pockets and ran for the exit. We let the machine eat our pass and we ran for the Nagano bus. "Nani?" I looked at the man standing in front of a sign that said _Highland Express(_it's what I had to take). "Is this the bus for the mountains?"

He nodded and asked, "Are you two together?"

"W-We met up and decided to take the same bus. He can't miss it because he has classes."

"And you…?"

"I just felt like coming to Nagano."

"How old are you?"

"E-Eto… 18."

"But, Kamijou-san, you—" I elbowed him and that shut him up. But I realized that it did not get him in the ribs. I finally looked him in the face, but only to find that _I _was the shorter one of the group. I blinked in surprise. "Kamijou-san? What is wrong?" _This guy is TALL for middle school! _"Are you okay, Kamijou-san?"

I shook my head and said, "Y-Yeah, I just didn't know you were so… so _tall._"

He chuckled. "Oh."

The bus driver said, "I'll take your bag, sir."

I nodded. "Arigatou."

Kusama-kun and I hopped on the bus and I let him get the window seat. "Oh! It's so cold out there!" He exclaimed after a minute of awkward silence. "Are you cold, Kamijou-san?"

"E-Err… Yeah, I am."

Arms were suddenly around me and Kusama-kun's chin was nuzzled in my neck. My face heated up and he asked in a whisper, "Are you cold anymore?"

I laughed nervously. "Ha… ha… Uh, no…"

"Good." He held me close.

_This is… This feels nice. But, why? This kid is only 13 and yet I'm falling for him, too. Why do I fall for people so easily? Akihiko was immediate, Misaki was immediate, and now Kusama-kun is. Ugh, I feel like… uh, what do they call them? Oh yeah. Sluts._

Kusama-kun must've felt my constant fidgeting because he loosened his grip and asked, "Kamijou-san, do you wish Usami-san liked you?"

I gulped and looked at him. This movement made him move his face but his hands stayed where they were, around my waist. "I… I sometimes wish he did. But then I thought about the sake of our friendship. It would hurt it and then I may not have any other friends. I don't like Misaki's older brother, Takahashi Takahiro because Akihiko is in love with him."

"Who is Misaki?"

"E-Eto… He's seven and I was in love with him."

"Nani? Doesn't that make you a ped—"

"Don't. Say. It," I growled.

Kusama-kun sighed. "Right…"

The bus started up and I realized we were the only people in the passenger seats. Me, Kusama-kun, and the bus driver. It is… really quiet… Why do I feel like I have to do something?

"Kamijou-san…"

"Nani?"

My chin was grabbed and my eyes locked with his. He slowly approached me… closer… closer…

No way.

**TBC… [yes, I finally figured out what that meant]**

**Cliffhanger. Mm-hmm. A definite cliffhanger! I had to do it.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update in time… I know I usually update every 2-3 days, but I have HSA Testing—it's so freakin' important, it's scary—this week and I'm stressing out. I wish to have more reviews this time ;) Can you guys do me that favor? I hope you guys don't think that I'm… uh, what's the word… AH. Not a word, a sentence. I hope you guys don't think I'm the type of person who thinks she can request anything she wants. Yeah… that is **_**so **_**not me.**

**By the way, while I was writing Chapter Four in my little notebook after I finished my testing for the day, I… I sort of used Cheyanne's name as "Chey-chan" from when I saw her use it in one of her arguments with the characters. Cheyanne, if you want me to change it, mention it in a review or a PM the next time we talk. *sweatdrop* It sort of seemed humorous to me, so I sort of had to. Can you guys guess how many times I have said "sort of"? I can't. Please enjoy this late chapter. I know some author's consider "late" as in a few months, but late to me is about a week. xD**

Chapter Two *fangirl squeal*

My mind finally started working and I pushed him away. "W-Wait…"

He narrowed his eyes. "But… Kamijou-san…"

"Your 13 and I'm 17. It… It just doesn't work."

"It does. Misaki was 7."

"He… That's different."

"No, it's not."

Why… does he like me? "Just stop, Kusama-kun."

"Tell me why."

He was so nice on the train. But now he's… almost in control. Demanding. I'm older then him. He's only in eighth grade! "B-Because I'm older and I say to stop."

"That's not good enough of an answer. I need a better answer."

Why is his voice so low? And it has a demanding tone to it. "No, you don't."

"I do." He grabbed my wrist.

I blushed at the contact."Let go," I hissed.

"No."

"Onegai."

"No."

"Onegashimasu!"

"Again, I want a different answer. Your reason isn't good enough for what I am looking for. I'm only asking for a bigger reason."

I snatched my arm back and curled up against me chair; arms wrapped around my legs and my head resting on my knees. "A-Alright. I'll tell you." I took a moment before I said, "Before I ran away, I always had to stay with my friend. The only reason why I stayed was because I wanted to spend all of my time with him."

"And?"

"I can't just hook with someone I just met that's going to school for five years."

"Oh. Is that all?"

I nodded.

He handed me paper and said, "My cell phone and e-mail. I want to keep in touch with you."

I smiled(sort of). "Oh, okay." I fumbled with my backpack and tore out a piece of paper. "I'll give you mine, too. But I don't have a cell phone anymore. I can give you my e-mail."

"You don't have a cell phone… anymore?"

"I snapped it in half," I looked away. "I was mad."

"Do you want to buy another?"

"I only have 3,000 yen."

"Oh… well, do you have a bank account?"

"Mm-hmm. 1,380,000." (13,800 in America)

"Wha~t?!"

"For college."

"Y-Y-You have a lot more then you need."

I shrugged and looked at the seat facing the other way. "A few thousand yen won't hurt."

"I guess…"

So I have him my e-mail and I fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

-.-.-

"Ka-mi-jou-san!" Kusama-kun called out as reached a nearby cell phone store. "Are you cold?"

I shivered violently, as if my body was giving him the answer. "Y-Yeah."

"We can put our coats on in the store."

"Right."

The door slid open and we were greeted by nice, hot air. I stepped over to the aisle where they held the newest versions and admired how advanced they were.

"I wonder how much these are…" Kusama-kun murmured and flipped the price tag over. "Only 2,000 yen? Seriously?"

I gasped. "No way." Sure enough, it was only a couple thousand yen. "Wow."

"Are you going to buy it?!"

I went over my account's number and my pass code in a small, slow whispered and said, "Yeah, I am."

"In what color?"

"Black. I wanna keep it plain."

"Eto…"

"Nani?"

"Gome for the sudden subject change, but… Can you read English?"

"Only a little bit."

"Can you read… eto…" He thought for a bit and said in English letters, "P-A-R-E-N-T… Eto… S?" This was all spelled out in heavily accented English. "What does that spell?"

"Par… Par… Parents."

"Eh?"

"Can you read it poorly and yet speak it well?"  
"Hai."

"That explains many things…"

"Parents. Huh, they said in note that I got 2 years ago that I had no parents. I mean, I knew this already but they said it was… official."

I sniffed. "They said that?"

Kusama-kun nodded and pointed at the cell phone again. "I don't have 2,000 yen."

"I can buy you one."

"EH?! Seriously?!"

"I have 4,000 yen to spare."

"For me?"

"Mm-hmm."

He grinned and hugged me tightly. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"

I pushed him away hastily, the heat in my cheeks rising. "D-Do itashimashite."

-.-.-

The whole time we walked down the snow-layered road in our heavy coats, Kusama-kun kept on playing with his phone. "Hmm… how do you change the backround?"

"Go to the settings and the Options will be right there." I hid my face in my scarf and shivered. I had a hat, mittens, a scarf, jeans, snow boots, and a jacket on. And yet… I'm freezing. "Do you see it?"

He clicked a few buttons—pi pi pi—and said, "Hai, I found it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kamijou-san."

"What hotel are you staying in?"

"The Star Lodge, why?" (No, it does not exist in Nagano… xP)

"I'm staying there, too. S-S- you won't be lonely."

"Ooooh? Really?"

I nodded stiffly and clicked my Contacts button. "I'll enter your number and then I'll give you mine."

"Okay."

I smiled behind my layered scarf and clicked save. The screen read Edit. I clicked OK and said, "K-Kusama-kun... Can I take a picture of you?"  
I looked over and saw him stop in front of a blank area with just snow everywhere. He smiled and said, "Uh huh."  
I focused the lens on his tall figure and clicked Capture, saving it onto his Profile Picture. "D-Domo."  
"My turn."  
I blinked and my face turned crimson. Hopefully he thought it was because of the cold. "Uh... okay."  
I gave a small smile and I heard his phone click. He grinned. "Arigatou, Kamijou-san. Can I have your number now?"  
"Yeah..."

Small flakes of snow were falling above our heads as we kept on walking. It's been three hours since we had been at the shop. I heard wrappers wrinkling and I looked next to me to see Kusama-kun nibbling on a cookie. "You didn't eat that ready?"  
"He frowned and looked at me. "I saved it."  
"I thought you ate everything."  
"Well, it's about 11pm, so I need to eat something. When I'm up this late, I get very hungry easily." (this is something I have. I don't know what it is called, but I am also hypoglaucemic) "I kept a few other things."  
I averted my eyes to the side. "That's fine."  
Kusama-kun sighed and he looked at my map. "Let's see... Ah, we're closeby."  
"You said that an hour ago," I complained.  
"But I mean it this time."  
I sniffed and looked up. He was right--the 8 floor hotel was right there. "Oh..."  
He picked off a piece from his cookie and held it out to me. "Here."  
I took the cookie and ate it quietly. "Domo," I muttered. "What room are you in, by the way?"  
"Uh... I'm sharing with someone in Room 32B."  
Oh god. "On floor 8?"  
"Hai."  
Of course... "I... I am that person..."  
"You are?"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Wow! That's sooooo cool!"  
"Uh huh. 32B, floor 8..."  
"When did you get the room?"  
"Eh? I don't know. Everything has been really messed up lately."  
"Misaki. Akihiko. Takahiro. School. A-ki-hi-ko," I seethed, my fist shaking. "That... That bastard..."  
"H-Hey, Kamijou-san?"  
"Nani..."  
"Can I... call you... eto... Hiro... -san?"  
I blushed and hid beneath my scarf. "Why so sudden..."  
"B-Because... I..."  
I stopped him short and said, "We better check in first." I started to quicken my pace and my suitcase rattled behind me. "Onegai. We have to check in before midnight."  
"But can I call you that?"  
I sighed and let my hand rest on the handle. "Hai..."

**I'm done!**

**Sorry if the alignment shows up that it, uh… looks "scrunched" together from **_I smiled behind my layered scarf and clicked save. The screen read Edit. I clicked OK and said, "K-Kusama-kun... Can I take a picture of you?" _**to the end. I was on my iPod in the car while my mom was getting groceries and I had my notebook with me, so I decided to get on the note thingy… Ugh, I forget what it says since my settings are all in Japanese. *sheepish grin* Yes, it is so my friends cannot read anything on there. xD But for real, it is not in italics or anything because the Note App on there does not have such thing -_- I'm sorry for being so lazy lately. I'm still stressing out and this was meant to be posted… eto… two days ago.**

**Tbc…**

**Kristen Akiko Suzuki *peace sign***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm listening to Malchik Gey… I love that song. It's sung by T.A.T.U. :] It's the most awesomerific song. Hai, I'm making up words because… I still have testing. I'm trying to make up for the late days that I forgot to update. ;_; I feel so bad.**

**Enough about my rambling! I'm not important! [Hiroki agrees too ^^]**

Chapter Three

It's cold…" Kusama-kun sighed. "But I love snow…"

"This isn't your first time seeing it?" I asked while I folded my clothes into the second drawer.

"Ano…I can't remember."

"Hmm…" I shut my suitcase and plopped down on the bed next to Kusama-kun. "It's past midnight?"

He looked down at his phone. "Yeah."

I got out mine and dialed Akihiko's number. I held my phone up to my ear and regretted calling him immediately when a click was heard and, "Moshi moshi?" was hissed into the phone._ He's pissed that a random number called him so late at night. _"Who is this and why are you calling so late at night?"

"I-It's Hiroki," was all I could get out.

"Hiroki? Where are you? Your mom's on a wild goose chase, you know. She's worried sick and—"

"Akihiko, stop." I looked at Kusama-kun, who immediate wrapped his arms around me and held us close together. "You see, I met this kid today on the train and uh…"

"You like him."

"My face went read. "Don't go to such conclusions already, Bakahiko!"

"Go on."

"H-He's really nice and I decided to stick with him while he's in school."

"How will you keep up with your education if you aren't here to stay in school? You need to go to 12th grade if you want to go to college."

I gulped. "Well, I was thinking of taking the school online. I'm not going to drop out or anything."

"They have online classes?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I just never knew."

"Go figure." I waved Kusama-kun off and I fell onto my back as the arms were removed. "Where are you, anyways?"  
"Takahiro's. My house was needed to be repaired, so I have to stay here for two to six months."

_Does repairing a penthouse take that long?! _"Ah, I see."

"I'd let you talk to Takahiro's brother, but he's sleeping, of course."

"I didn't mean to call so late. I just arrived at my hotel and I got a new cell phone."

"Why didn't you keep your old phone?"

"Again, I broke it in half."

"I meant your number."

"Oh, because my mom knows it by heart." I rolled my eyes at my own words. _They're so damn overprotective._

"Do you want my mail address?"

"Isn't it the same?"

"Don't use my work e-mail. They shut that one down. And… I deleted my fan address. So, I got a new one."

"And…?"

"It's… never mind. I'll text it to you. I might've woken Misaki up. Got to go."

"Ja ne." I clicked End and the dial tone went off.

My phone buzzed after a minute.

_Fr: Usami Akihiko_

_To: Kamijou Hiroki_

_Subject: mail_

_hirokis_a__

I blinked and flushed red again. "B-Baka."

I typed back: _B real, Akihiko._

_Is that possible 4 me?_

_No._

_usami_akihiko__

_Thnx._

_Can I have urs?  
akihiko_is_an_idiot_:)_

_OMG It has a ": )"_

_I'll be for real: kamijou__

_Thnx. Nite._

_G'nite._

I shut my phone and set it down on the desk. "I'm going to set my laptop on the desk, okay, Kusama-kun?"

He appeared right next to me and said, "Go ahead. I won't need it."

_Yeah, it's a wonder how I have a laptop with me. _"Arigatou."

"Ano…"

I set my laptop down on the wooden desk and pressed the power button. "Nani?"

"Don't you think… eto… I should not be here since I'll be a burden on Hiro-san?"

"Ha…? What do you mean?" I clicked _Hiroki _on the main menu after I heard it stall. "A _burden?"_

"Hai. I'd hate to cause you trouble."

"Don't start this," I sighed. "What you are worried about is nothing. I'm worried about the sleeping arrangement."

"I'll sleep on the couch," He offered immediately.

I shook my head. "I refuse to do that to you."

"Then… we both get the bed." He blushed. "I-Is that okay?"

I hung my head low so he couldn't see my expression. "Yeah, it's fine."

Don't see my smile.

**Tbc**

"_**Choto… it seemed so much longer on paper!"**_

"_**Eto… Kristen, I—"**_

"_**No, go do something like a good maid!"**_

"_**What good maid? I am your best friend who is moving in July."**_

"_**OH! Kayleigh~! I didn't notice that was you!"**_

"_**Why are you talking to an imaginary me? You're still on FanFiction."**_

…

**Eto… My bad. I got into some sort of stalling mode because my story was freakin' short.**

**You see… Have any of you read "Junjou Fluff"? Well, you see, I saw the word count and it was nearly 200,000 words for only 16 chapters. Yes… Yes… *dazed* I could never write that much for only 16 chapters…**

**Review please. :] I don't feel like rambling today.**

_**Oh, by the way… One question. Do Hiroki and Nowaki seem too close already? Or is it okay since this is originally from a shota-con? [Sorry, I still do not know what a shota-con is, but I do know that my Brother Crush story has to do with it…]**_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**April 1, 2010: A/N: I am currently typing on my ****iPod**** again, so bear with the small spaces. I'm at the hospital because I have an appointment for my ankle and my finger (Cheyanne knows what I'm talking about)… Please excuse the spelling errors. My iPod does not correct errors :[...**

**April 2, 2010: Yes, I have gone through this chapter before posting it. Yeah, that is a first, but I don't want to have so many spelling errors and such. D: Yeah, I hate that stuff. Enjoy.**

_Chapter Four: Part One_

UP TO DATE: December 13, 2015  
From: "Usami Akihiko"  
usami_akihiko_  
To: "Kamijou Hiroki"  
kamijou_  
[Images Attached: None]

_He's run off.  
-Akihiko_

No... Why... _Why would you do this, Misaki?_ "N-Nowaki..." I murmured. "C-Come here..."  
I felt his shadow tower over me as I sat at the desk in our hotel room. "What is it?" He asked.  
"Misaki ran away. He's not in Tokyo anymore. I don't know when he left, but... Nowaki, it's been five years since I last talked to him. I don't know if he looks the same or not... He's... He's gone..."  
"Gome nasai..."  
"I don't know what to do if he... dies out there. He might die if he has no money to pay for food. He might get lost. He's only twelve!"  
"Hiro-san..."  
"That kid is important to me. I was someone special to him. I... I might've barely known him, but..."  
"Sh. You're worrying too much."  
"Need to... reply..."  
I clicked "new" and typed:  
_When did he leave? Why couldn't you tell me in a text message? Why did he run off? You better answer all three.  
-Hiroki_  
I pressed "send".

There was a rapid knock on the door. "Nowaki, go get it." Silence. "Nowaki?"  
I growled and got up. I hesitated slightly before unlocking the door. "Who is i--" I was tackled to the ground. "What the hell?!""  
"Hiroki..." _That voice._ "I found you..."  
"M-Misaki?" I stuttered. "H-How did you find me?"  
"It's hard to explain."  
I finally came back to reality and pushed him away. "YOU RAN AWAY WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"  
Tears welled up in his eyes. "H-Hiroki..." He stretched out his hand and grabbed mine. "I... I'm..."  
I softened my voice a bit, but I was still pissed. "Listen... Misaki, you could've been killed out there."  
"I know..." A few tears fell and he sniffed, taking his hand back and covering his face with it. "I-I'm such a horrible person."  
I frowned. "Misaki... Onegai..."  
"I should've listened to Chey-chan... She was right. I should've stayed home."  
I had the biggest urge to ask him who 'Chey-chan' was, but I ignored it. "Oh."  
He frowned, removing his hands from his face. "But... I came here for a different reason."  
"Eh?"  
"You see... I..." He looked me in the eyes with a blush spread across his face and declared, "Suki desu!"

**TBC**

April 1, 2010: A/N: Wow. I decided to skip the large part that was a stupid conversation about "Chey-chan"... No, Cheyanne, you are not stupid. :]

Suki desu: I like you, I love you(in this situation, 12-year-old Misaki means love O_O)

**April 2, 2010: Um… that was so much longer on my iPod and on paper… Sorry… I'm making sure that after I finish Chapter Five in my notebook that it's like, 20 pages long in there :P Then I'll do Chapter Six on my computer first. I won't write it out anymore. Although… I still have one more week of testing. T_T**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**I'm a little worried _ I don't know why but I get the feeling that my mom is hiding something from me… Eh… I'm a little confused, that's all.**

**Maybe I feel like this because I'm really tired and I've been watching an Invader Zim marathon for 5 hours straight… Yeah, that's got to be it. Oh well.**

**Okay, so I still haven't finished Chapter 5 on paper, but I will finish it once this part is over. Yes, there is only two parts for Chapter 4. Why was there two parts? I had to end it dramatically. Mm-hmm, I just decided to roll like that. Enjoy.**

_Chapter Four Part Two_

"O-Omae…" I gawked at the kid. "Are you… kidding me?" _Where is Nowaki when I need him?! _"Misaki, I'm 22!"

"And… I…" Misaki was still taken aback from his own words. "I want you to love me!"

I sighed. "Why do you sound so…"

"So…"

"_Determind."_

"B-Because…!"

I shook my head and went back to my desk. "Listen, kid… It's been five years. Don't you think I've gotten someone new by now?"

"Well, I didn't think…"

I scowled. "You think I couldn't get a date?"

"I never said tha—"

"Never mind. It was reckless of you to run off to Nagano to find me."

"I get this, but… Niichan, he… He's busy with school now. He ended up taking online classes."

_Ah,so he thinks school is more important then his __**brother? **_"Did he say he would take it all the way though? I mean… I'm only still in college because I took a year off."

"Naze?"

"Because I needed a break. Online classes are hard."

"They are?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What, eto, group are you in?"

"Literature. I want to become a Lit Professor."

Misaki frowned. "So you'll be Kamijou-sensei?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I call you _tentei?"_

I frowned. "Misaki, I would've found that cute if you hadn't pissed me off." _And if you were still seven._

"Oh… Gome, Hiroki."

"Yeah, whatever." I clicked on my folder and started typing my thesis. "I've got to get to work. This is due in two days."

"Ano… Hiroki, have you gotten any taller? You look really thin and pale, too."

I huffed. "No, I haven't grown any taller."

"What about—"

"Misaki, this is what happens when you _live _in a hotel for five years worrying about the kid you loved."

_Hurt _was read all over his face when I said loved. "Eh? This is a hotel?"

"Hai."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but I have to call and tell him—" _Ring ring! _I blinked several times, confused. "Never mind." I clicked _answer. _"What do you want, Akihiko…"

"I got your e-mail."

"Okay…? _And…?"_

"Let me talk to him."

_Eh? _I handed my phone over, receiving a questioning glance.

"Moshi moshi…" Misaki frowned, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Eh?! He _what?! _N-No… Yeah, I'm still in his room… Wait, huh?"

I stopped staring and I started typing again. _Don't listen in… Don't listen in… It's rude, Hiroki. This kid is only twelve and you still feel the same way for him?_

"_Un… _yeah… Why did you want to talk to… Eh? Seriously? I… oh, okay… Yeah, sayonara." Misaki handed the phone back to me and I clicked _end. _"Choto! Usami-san said he wanted to talk to *you*!"

I shrugged, my fingers gliding across my keyboard again. "So? I gave him the chance and he told me that he wanted to talk to you."

"You should've given him a minute, Hiroki!"

"No. I'm still mad at him."

Misaki must've walked over to the couch on the other side of the room because I heard the springs squeak in protest. "Why are you mad at him?"

"It's because he's a perverted, no-brain author."

"Niichan says he had a 100% in everything. He even said Usami-san had _over _100% in three of his college classes.

"Well…!" I was taken aback. _But I keep forgetting that Akihiko has been finished with college for around to years now. Although, how come Takahiro is still in college? Did he suddenly decide to go to college? _"Misaki, I have over 100% in _all _of my classes."

"You use the computer. You have many advantages," He pointed out. "Usami-san is doing this from his High School knowledge."

I sighed. "Still…"

"I'm going to rent a room." With that, he left.

"Choto…" _Too late._

My door slammed open a minute after that. "Hiro-san! Start packing! We've got an apartment!" Nowaki announced.

I stopped typing. "E-EH?! An apartment?!" _Misaki… _"But… Misaki just left to go get himself a room!"

"How did, um, Misaki-kun get here?"

"I-It's a really long story. Even _I _don't know the whole thing."

"You don't?"

I shook my head, saving my document and closing my laptop. "Not all of it."

"Oh… well, are you going to pack?" Nowaki asked.

"Hai.." I stood up, got my suitcase, and began to throw all my stuff in it. "You still haven't started college, correct?"

"Eto…"

"Where is our apartment, anyways?"

"Back in Tokyo!"

"To… Tokyo…" I murmured, losing all the nerve in my body. "Ano…"

"Hiro-san?"

"N-Never mind… You can have it. I'll be teaching sooner or later and you'll be in college. I'm… I'm done." I slammed my suitcase shut and threw everything else in my backpack. As I set my laptop in my bag, I said, "You see… I just can't stay you for the rest of my life. You're… just a friend of mine." _No, Nowaki… Don't believe any of that. _

"A… friend?" I was suddenly slammed against the wall. "I'm _only _a friend, Hiro-san?"

I looked at the floor. "I…"

"It's not good enough! I am… I am in love with you!"

My eyes widened. "Y-You…"

His blue eyes softened and he loosned his grip. "Hai… I am madly in love with you, Hiro-san…"

"Nowaki…" I pushed him away and ran out the door, forgetting everything else that could've happened back there.

_I do love you._

**Squeal worthy? No? lol… Um, this was just barely under 1,000 without the notes. Review…? I'm sorry. I've lost my fangirl enthusiasm for the day.**

**Tentei-a cutesy way to say sensei**


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't feel like rambling. Maybe later.**

**By the way, this story skips through **_**a lot **_**of parts in the story because it seemed like a good idea when I wrote it during a test. Of course, I was probably just tired and the idea seemed brilliant. You tell me…**

_Chapter Five_

"I need to get to the nearest bus station," I told the taxi driver as I jumped in. "I'm in a hurry."

He nodded in understanding. "Got it."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Hiroki? Why are you here all of a sudden?"

"I ran away. I can't stand being away from home."

"But, Hiroki…"

"Nani?"

"Where is Misaki?" Akihiko demanded.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You need to get on the earliest train there is, understand?" I snapped into the phone.

Distant screeches of train tracks could be heard through the receiver. _"Hiroki, why didn't you tell me you had left?"_

"Kid, I'd tell you no, but it's a long story."

"_I want to know."_

"I'll tell you later."

"_Tell me…"_

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You left my twelve-year-old brother in _Nagano?!" _Takahiro shouted at me. "How could you?!"

"He followed me! I didn't mean to!" I shouted, just as loud as him.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I would go see your mom if I were you," Akihiko insisted.

"I know. But, do you think she'll want to see me after five years?" I asked, wearily.

"She's your _mom. _Why _wouldn't _she? You're lucky your mom even cares about you."

"Akihiko…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Hiro-san?!" _Nowaki was really worried. I could tell just from the sound of his voice. _"Why'd you leave?!"_

"Gome nasai… I h-had to!" I was actually crying. For this guy…

"_I want you to come back."_

"I can't. I've spent enough money as it is."

"_I want you to visit. I'm in Tokyo already."_

"G-Give me your address."

"_Hai, Hiro-san."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Nowaki, I've realized something."

"Nani? What is it?"

"I… I really felt bad when I suddenly left you."

"Don't feel bad. I do have exciting news though."

We sat there on his couch, arms around one another. "Exciting news?"

"I got into college."

I smiled, relived. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Become a student in pediatrics."

I tensed suddenly, thoughts of all the things that could possibly happen swarming my mind. "A… st-student in medical school…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Hiroki? Why are you—"

"Don't I'm here to see Akihiko."

Misaki frowned. "Usami-san is doing something upstairs.

I froze. "Hold on. Misaki, why are you here in Akihiko's house?"

He blushed. "N-Niichan is doing work."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Winter break."

"No, I mean… You were in Nagano yesterday."

"Eh?"

"Misaki, tell me what happened."

"Niichan doesn't know that I've returned," He mumbled, letting his head stay low so that his hair was covering his expression.

I smirked. "Oh, really? Hoe come you never told me either?"

"Y-You could've at least shown some re…" Misaki gasped and turned around so that I was looking at his back. "I-I'm… That was rude…"

I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered. "It's okay."

_He's trembling… _"Hi-Hiroki…"

"I'm glad you're back."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm busy," was Akihiko's gruff reply. "Go away."

"Akihiko! It's important!"

"What could you possibly want to tell me that is more important then my overdue novel?"

I scowled, trying to unlock his door with a paper clip. "You're the only one that I can true to see me in this state!"

"What state? This is Japan." **(a/n: Oh, Akihiko, you are so stupid and weird… yet hot…)**

"BAKA! Just let me in!" _Before Misaki sees that I am crying. _"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I am, too."

"Fine…" I slipped down on my knees. "Nowaki is going to medical school and I'm afraid something is going to happen to him."

"You mean that kid from the train?" _Oh, sure, he's listen now!_

"Mm-hmm. W-We're in a small relationship and I'm worried."

The sound of keys was silenced. "Naze?"

"A-Anything can happen, Akihiko…"

"There's no need to worry."

"Yes, there is."

The door was unlocked and Akihiko appeared, looking tired and irritated. "Stop being so negative, Hiroki."

I frowned and stood up. "Demo…"

My wrist was caught and I was pulled inside his room. "Hiroki, listen to me." He locked the door and our only source of light was the glow coming from his laptop. "I worry about Takahiro finding out about my books or… finding out that I love him. But, I don't let it get to me."

He pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me. "Akihiko, I don't know how to ignore the pain and stress. I came here because I needed your help."

Before he closed the small space between our mouths, he whispered, "Then allow me to oblige…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You're embarrassing…" I hissed.

"Naze?" I could tell that he was smirking by the tone of his voice. "How could I, Usami Akhiko, be _embarrassing?"_

"You… Was that _welcome back sex _or something?" I blushed beneath the covers.

"No. Inspiration."

_SO I'M BEING USED?! _"Eh? You're kidding!"

"I wouldn't joke about that, Hiroki."

I sat up and pulled the sheets over my lower body. He was fully dressed and on his laptop again, trying to make-up for the hour that he had wasted on me. "Akihiko, what if Misaki heard?"

"I—"

"And what if he did?" The door slammed open—although I swear he had locked it. Tear-filled, emerald eyes stared at me hopelessly. "Hiroki… How could you?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Choto! Misaki, it's not what you think!" I cried out, trying to get the teen to understand. "Me and Akihiko are _friends!"_

"I've known that for a long time! But to _do it _with him is _not _what friends do!" Misaki kept his pace up, but not enough so I couldn't hear him. "Why are you cheating on _him?"_

"Eh? You mean Nowaki?"

"Him! Hai! Why would you do that?!"

"Akihiko uses me! I'm his i-inspiration for his books!"

"Usami-san does novels! Not gay porn!"

"He does with a different pen name!" I blurted out. "Akikawa Yayoi!"

Misaki stopped walked and turned around to face me, his body and eyes shaking. "Nani?"

**Tbc…**

**Ha, I didn't end up extending the chapter like I planned to. Well, I'm in a better mood now since I know that I am being fed dinner xD Yeah, food wakes me up. Ah, that makes me sound like a fatty kid :'( Nya nya nya.**

**Kristen Akiko Suzuki**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is the… sixth chapter, I believe. xD Yeah, testing has distracted me.**

**I'm reading Percy Jackson so I can do my May book report already (I finished April) and so I can go see the movie with Kayleigh before she moves! (Uh… she's seen it twice…)**

**Please enjoy this chapter… I'm still a little lost but I will catch up!**

**BY THE WAY: I have a question! I need to ask you guys before I forget…**

**Do you, the readers, think I should write an M rated story about Akihiko's 'welcome back' present? Yeah, I made it sound funny, but seriously… Should I? Domo.**

**Disclaimer: I, Kristen Akiko Suzuki, do not own Junjou Romantica **_**or **_**Cheyanne. (lolz, you'll find out at the bottom)**

_Chapter Six… (right?)_

"Different… pen name?" Misaki asked, looking dazed. "Why would he… Why would he even…"

"Misaki?" I went to walk over to hold him close to me, but he pushed me away with enough force that I fell to my ground. My bag spilled all of its contents out onto the pavement. But, then I realized we were the only ones outside so late at night.

"Usami-san writes with _two _pen names?"

I nodded, trying to get back up, but I was pushed back down and I was now bearing the weight of a 12-year-old kid. "Why are you sitting on top of me outsi—"

"Love me."

"Misaki, you do get—_what? _Love you? Misaki, I'm 22 and your only—"

"I know this! You talk about Usami-san too much! Stop it! Onegaishimasu! Stop!"

I looked up at his face and he was crying, tears falling at an amazing speed. "Misaki…"

"I want you to fall in love with _me. _I know it sounds ridiculous, but I do love you. Hiroki, I… I want you to… love me…"

I blinked, trying to keep my own tears from falling. "You want _me _to love _you…"_

"Hai…"

"I can't. I tried five years ago and… You were too young to understand, Misaki. I can't go walking around hand-in-hand with you like you should be able to with a _girl. _Anyways, if you were older and I _was _dating you, not everything would be the same. I can't just go around and smile when someone says 'oh, you've got a boyfriend' and tell them that I was happy to be with you.. I _can't. _I want you to live a normal, happy life without being in love with a _guy _that's ten years older then you."

"Hiroki, don't say that!"

I shook my head and stood up, holding him close to my body anyways. "I want you to grow up to fall in love with a girl. I want you to live a normal life. I want you to be the normal Misaki that I met half a decade ago. I need you to do this for _me, _Misaki."

"Onegaishimasu… Hiroki… Don't…"

"Misaki."

The boy wrapped his arms around me and held us close together, my dropped belongings forgotten. "Hiroki, please don't say any of that stuff _ever _again."

"But I want what's best for you."

"Hiroki, you're what's best for me."

I couldn't hold back anymore. Silent tears dribbled down my cheeks as I held him even closer; if possible. "I am?"

"You are…"

"I can't be. I'm a 22-year-old college student, Misaki."

"I want you to love me when I'm in college then. I want you to wait for me for six more years." He looked up at me and whispered, "Can you do that for me?"

I kept my gaze averted to the side, a blush forming across my tear-stained cheeks. _This kid really is stronger then me. _"I… I can."

"Hiroki, I love you."

_Don't say that. _I shook my head and pushed him away, heading for the ground as I lost my balance. The last thing I heard was the sound of my own head cracking on the sidewalk.

~*~*~*~*~

I finally came to and I could hear tons of monitors beeping and lots of serious voices surround me. But, they immediately passed by, like a car going down a road.

"…surgery immediately…"

"…can't do… won't…"

"…very important… or… will happen…"

"…hurt?"

"…don't know…"

I opened my eyes enough that I could see through them. "Nn…" But my eyes met with the pair that I didn't want to see at the time.

Nowaki's. "Hiro-san? Are you okay?"

_So he was one of the voices that I heard? _"No… wa… Nowa… ki…"

"Misaki-kun said that you had passed out on the sidewalk while walking home."

"I… remember… falling to the… ground…" I groaned and my head throbbed hard at the memory. I reached up to clutch at where it was pounding, but one of Nowaki's hands caught it and he intertwined our fingers together to stop me. "Nowaki?"

"Don't touch it. You might do more damage." He smiled, making my heart flutter even though I was still in a horrible condition. "Now, can you remember anything else?"

I tried, weakly, to get him to let go of my hand. "L-Let… go… you work… here… as a student…"

"How did you know I had already started going here?"

I rolled my eyes lazily and tried to lock my eyes with his. "I figured since you're wearing a white lab coat." I winced as my head throbbed even harder.

Nowaki blinked in surprise. "You shouldn't hurt yourself by trying to speak your sentences correctly, Hiro-san. It messed with the pain in your head."

"But, I want to…"

"Don't speak." Nowaki leaned down and his soft lips met mine in a sweet, welcoming kiss. It was like the ones he gave me when I came back from going out somewhere. "You need to rest." He pressed one more kiss to my mouth and pulled back to sit in a chair beside my bed, fingers still interlocked. "I love you, Hiro-san."

_I… I want you to… love me…_

Misaki.

_Hiroki, you're what's best for me._

Misaki…

_Hiroki, I love you._

Misaki!

"Nowaki, I—" I sat up quickly and screamed softly in pain.

"Shh…" Nowaki pushed me back down on my pillow gently. "You're going to feel even worse tomorrow."

"Naze?" My eyes drooped slightly so that they were narrowed. "Why am I going to feel worse?"

"You see, the other doctors say you should have, eto…"

"Hmm?"

"Surgery…"

I frowned and tugged at our hands. "But, I heard you talking about that I shouldn't have the surgery…"

"They won't listen to a student."

"Of course not!" I spat, getting dizzy. I moaned and let my head roll onto the left side, my body following. "They just don't understand that some students may know more then the professionals." I froze and asked slowly, "Nowaki… _why _do I need surgery?"

"You cracked your skull open."

"Then _why _am I still here!? Can't I die from letting it stay like this or something?!"

Nowaki put his index finger up to his lip the way my mom would when she was too irritated to tell me to be quiet. "Hiro-san, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when I can _die _any second now?!"

"You're not going to die," Nowaki said gently.

"You wouldn't know! You're a student!"

"But, you just said students don't…"

"Nowaki…" I sighed and calmed down. "Listen, I know that you are a student and you think that you what's best for me, but… How can you think that I don't need surgery when my skull has been cracked open?"

"It's only open in the inside."

"Is that possible?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh…"

There was a small moment of silence before a doctor with blonde hair intruded into the room. I snatched my hand back hastily and glared at Nowaki, blushing deeply. "Oi, Nowaki. You going to stay in this room the whole day?"

_I bet he was thinking about it. _

Nowaki shook his head with a small laugh. "No, Tsumori-senpai. This is Hiro-san, my boyfriend."

I gasped and stammered at his calm tone. _Don't go saying such things like that! _"N-Nowaki…!"

'Tsumori' ignored it and said, "Ah, I see… So, are you going to come help down on the fifth floor?"

I could tell that he was upset that he had to leave, but he stood up and replied, "Yeah, that's fine." Nowaki looked at me with a concerned look.

I shrugged. "Go on, Nowaki. If you're learning, then you need to do your part and do a good job about it."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out with the other doctor.

I frowned after a minute and asked my self aloud, "Who the hell was that?"

**I was actually about to do almost 1,500 words! I was close! Okay, so maybe I did have help from my words up there… =points at my rambling= But, still, I didn't write this on paper.**

**Don't kill me for hurting Hiroki T_T It popped out of nowhere and, well… This was in my mind:**

_**IM Chat Room=FanFiction Discussion**_

_**KrissyKunn has entered the room**_

_**CheyanneChika has entered the room**_

_**KrissyKunn: Cheyanne, I have a new idea.**_

_**CheyanneChika: You do?**_

_**KrissyKunn: Yeah, I do. Amazing, right?**_

_**CheyanneChika: …**_

_**KrissyKunn: I make it Hiroki get hurt! :D**_

_**CheyanneChika has left the room**_

_**KrissyKunn: O_O**_

**lulz…**


	8. Chapter 7

**It's Chapter 7!**

**Okay, so I've been talking to **_**.. **_**and she's been a lot of help! I got to talk to her about a couple of things and I've decided what I'm going to do for the ending. When am I going to end this, you ask?**

**Why are you asking that?!**

**I'm just kidding… But, seriously, I have no idea when I am going to end this story. I did start having new Junjou Romantica ideas, but I wasn't sure if I should use them or not. What is sad, is that I am addicted to my own story. I love this story and the plot line and everything!**

…

**That was 4 weeks ago and I deleted, like… 5 paragraphs of my rambling. I'll make it shorter.**

**I went to Borders and the lady said I could not buy Junjou Romantica because I was underage. I've read all 12 volumes of Gravitation, arigatou gozaimasu, Cheyanne. I was watching tons of yaoi movies this month… They were interesting and sad at the same time. I recommend this one series and Cheyanne even agrees with me.**

**I totally recommend you guys watch **_**The Takumi-kun Series. **_**I can tell you that I cried during the second one and I won't tell you why because you have to find out yourself. Movie Three, Bibou No Detail, was said to have come out in theaters in Japan early spring. I figured they meant out for everyone to see. I got so excited I started doing a ton of research for about three days and I failed to find anything that I didn't have to download. But I **_**did **_**get to watch the trailer in English subs. Wow, I was shocked. Makes me want to cry again. But, when I did research a lot more, I found out it comes out on DVD June 16… I was so devastated I started crying. I am still crying at the moment… That's how upset I am. **

**I feel pathetic now.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 7.**

_Chapter 7 (I'm emotionally moved…)_

"…an… san… ro-san..."

My head was throbbing like crazy and I couldn't seem to focus on anything in front of me. "Nn…"

"Hiro-san…" _That voice… It's Nowaki… _"Are you awake now?"

"Nowaki." _It's that blonde. _"You've been in here for the past 6 hours. Don't you think you should go do your shift?"

"I have the day off."

"You do?"

"Hai."

"Hmm…" Footsteps retreated.

I let my head roll off to the side and it landed on something soft. A pillow? No, too soft. A hand?

I opened my eyes and, sure enough, they met with the skin of Nowaki's hand. "Nowa…"

"Shh." He placed a kiss upon my forehead. "You just woke up from surgery. You need to rest, Hiro-san."

"I feel so dizzy…" I moaned.

"It's the anesthesia wearing off. You should keep it slow for a little while, Hiro-san."

_I have the urge to hold him… _"But, am I going to live?" I looked up slowly and saw him smiling gently at me. I blushed, even though I thought I didn't have enough energy.

"It was a success, Hiro-san. They were able to fix you."

"It doesn't feel like it. My head hurts and it keeps on spinning…"

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki chuckled and I saw that he had a desire to ruffle my hair the way he always does--the Akihiko way.

_That reminds me. _"Is… I'm guessing that Akihiko didn't come. He's too busy. Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Eto… Hiro-san, Usami-san is busy with work."

"What work?" I sneered, ignoring the pain easily now. "What work does he _ever _have? He has that Takahashi-san for a boy toy. Why should he even _care _for me? I mean, all he did yesterday was f--" I froze, blushing even deeper at the memory. _His hands… My hands… That day was amazing…_

"Hiro-san? You're drifting off."

I shook my head slightly, getting a pounding response from my recovering skull. "Gome."

"Are you okay?"

_Think of a lie, Hiroki. _"I-I was just trying to get over the fact that I had just gotten out of surgery."

Nowaki seemed to believe me because he grinned and kissed both of my cheeks. "I'm going to go ask the nurses if you can get your IV taken out. I'm still not aloud to take of patients that are not mine since I'm still learning."

"But you should know a lot about doctors by now…" I muttered.

"Well, Hiro-san… I wish they would accept me already, but I'm only 18!"

_Yeah, an adult who is the 'man' of this relation--WHAT?! _"O-Oh…" I said, a little too stiff after what I had just been talking about in my head.

"Hiro… san?"

"Iie. I'm fine." To prove my own words, I smiled.

"No, you're not fine. You're smiling," He teased.

I frowned. "Is this better?"

"Much better."

_Has he grown used to my frowning? Is that good? Eh? Is it?! _"Nowaki…"

"Nani?"

"Do… Why do you love me?"

"Ha…" Nowaki chuckled wearily and looked at the tiled floor. "Hiro-san… you're still recovering… So, I think you sho—"

"I'm being serious." I glared into those sky blue eyes. "Answer me."

"Hiro-san…" He looked amazed. _Is it really that surprising that I'm asking this? _"I… I love you for _you."_

"You're lieing…"

"I'm being dead serious."

I winced at his icy tone. "Oh… I—"

"Hiroki~!" _Ah, damn it. Why now? _The door slammed open and I saw the 12-year-old that loved me, panting and clothes messed up. "Are you okay?!" **(Ha ha! Misaki has made an appearance!)**

I groaned and hissed, "Calm down. You're making my head hurt."

Misaki blushed and crept closer to my bed, closing the door. "Hiroki… Are you going to be okay?"

"I am. It was a… ah, success."

He smiled, the blush still very visible on his cheeks. "That's… That's good…"

"Misaki-kun." Nowaki bowed. "Where is Usami-san?"

Misaki stopped smiling and came closer to my bed and plopped down in a chair. He started playing with the hem of my sheets. "Oh… He's coming…"

_He's still very uncomfortable when it comes to Akihiko. _I sighed. "Misaki, why don't you go wait for Akihiko?" _I don't mean to kick you out. _"He probably won't know what room I'm in." _Don't listen to me. Stay._

"You… want me to go?" He murmured.

_No, I don't. _"It's so Akihiko can find me."

"But… Usami-san can just ask the lady at the desk."

"Misaki. Go." _Please don't listen to my harsh words. I don't mean it._

"You…" Misaki trembled and left without another word. The door slammed closed and I flinched at the loud echo that followed.

"Eto… Hiro-san… Did you have to be so harsh?" Nowaki asked, taking my hand and squeezing it.

I let it be. _Don't fight. _"I… I had to get him out. He confessed to me the day I had blacked out… I think I was in too much shock…"

"Hiro-san, it's okay. You can just explain things to Misaki-kun when he comes back with Usami-san."

"Yeah, I guess I can."

---

"Kusama-san, I've got Usami-san and—"

I ignored the boy as I kept my lips locked with Nowaki's. "Mm… Nowaki…"

But, Nowaki pushed me away with noticeable reluctance and stood up in a professional way. "Misaki-kun, welcome back."

_You can't just make up for it like we weren't just making out, you idiot. _"Uh… Misaki…"

The elementary school kid stood in the doorway, shocked. "You…"

Akihiko stood there, in the same trance as Misaki. "Hiro… ki…"

I sat up on my pillow and scowled at the two idiots. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Well…"

Misaki walked forward and stood on the right side of my bed. "Hiroki, what are you doing?" There was a noticeable blush on his cheeks. _Why are you blushing?_

I frowned and twisted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. "Nothing you need to know of… You already know that I'm going out with Nowaki…"

"Eh…?" Misaki gave me this look that looked like hurt. _Or was it pain? _"Oh, right… I remember now. Um… Hiroki, you see…"

I heard shuffling and whispering. "I think we should leave Misaki-kun and Hiro-san alone right now, Usami-san."

"Eh? Nande?"

There was a slightly irritated groan. "Just follow me."

The door slammed closed and I realized then that Misaki and I were the only ones left in the room. I averted my eyes to the side for a moment and looked back at Misaki. His eyes were full of tears and they were falling down his face at a rapid pace. "Misaki?"

He took my hand in his own and looked me straight in the eye, the tears still falling. "I want you… I want you to give up on him, Hiroki… For… me…"

_This again? _"Misaki, I… I'm in love with Nowaki…" I blushed at my own words, feeling quite stupid.

"I understand this, Hiroki…" Misaki moved in closer and I could feel his hot breath curl up against my cheek every time he exhaled. "But… I thought you've been in love with me ever since I was seven."

"I… still…" I frowned and let my head hang low. "I still think all of this is stupid. Why are you trying to seduce me, Misaki? This isn't quite like you."

"I've changed…" He smiled sheepishly and inched closer to my face. "But… I don't know why I feel attracted to someone 10 years older then me… I'm only 12…"

"Misaki, you shouldn't be attracted to a 22-year-old man. It's wrong."

"I don't really care." A tear dropped down onto the white sheets that covered my body. "Why can't you just accept someone younger then you? You have Kusama-san and he's four years younger then you!"

_Four years and ten years, Misaki… That's a big difference. _"You don't get my point, now, do you?"

Misaki stiffened, but shook his head and kept his hand around mine. "I… I don't…"

"Exactly." I took my hand away from his and folded my arms in my lap. "What I'm trying to get at is that targeting a kid that's 12-years-old is pedophilia. Do you know what that is?"

Misaki rose his eyebrows and whispered, "Eh?"

I sighed and asked, "Do you know what's illegal in this country and what's not?"

"Um… Underage drinking… Underage pregnancies… Sexting… Pedophilia… _Oh… _But… I don't know what pedophilia is."

"Pedophilia is when a older man that is old enough to be an adult targets a kid younger then 18. So—"

"That means Kusama-san is a… barely legal boyfriend?"

I eyed him suspiciously and asked, "What are _you _getting at now, Misaki?"

"Well… you said they have to be 18 or else it's illegal… So, if we were to… you know… d-date… Would that be illegal?"

_I wouldn't give a second decision about dating a sixth grader and going to jail or keeping my current boyfriend and staying law-free. _"That would be _very _illegal."

"Is niichan and Usami-san illegal?"

"They're… They're the same age, Misaki." I flinched at the question. "Why the hell would they be an item, anyways?!" I suddenly shouted. "I would never, ever let Akihiko be in the clutches of your brother! Takahashi-san has put _my _best friend in so much pain that I can't ever forgive him. He's done too much to him and I guess you're lucky that I even like you, Misaki, since you're related to my best friends' heartbreaker."

Misaki was in total surprise by my sudden rant. "Hi-Hiroki hates… niichan…?"

I gasped under my breath and tried to make up for what I had just said. "Ch-Choto, Misaki… I didn't mean to… That was too sudden… I wasn't watching what I was saying…"

My hands were unfolded from my position and he pinned them above my head. My eyes widened and Misaki smiled sweetly, making my heart flutter. "Hiroki… Onegai… I want you to kiss me before Usami-san and Kusama-san come and interrupt our conversation."

"Well, why would they—k-k-k-kiss you?!" I shrieked, blushing like crazy. "Mi-Mi-Misaki?!"

"Shh, Hiroki… The nurses will bust into the room too if you keep shouting."

I kept quiet and watched him lean closer to my face. I felt my screaming out or pressing the emergency button. But… For some reason, I felt like it was okay for a 12-year-old to advance on me. "I… Wai…"

His lips met mine softly at first and we both froze to see what it felt like to one another. It seemed that he had never kissed anyone because he was trembling above me. So, I made him let go of my hands and I pulled him on top of me, his legs on each side of my body. I leaned my head up and our mouths met again, making it a bit harsher. Misaki's hands gripped onto my shoulders and his body leaned in closer to my chest. My eyes widened and he kissed me again, making my head throb—although this was not because of my concussion. _This time… This time is so much different then kissing Nowaki…_

Misaki's breath became ragged and he came forward for another shot. I allowed him to try and dominate, but it wasn't long before I got the hang of dominating him. I was a bit rough in the beginning, but then I got adjusted to what bothered him and what didn't. But just one small thing seemed to disturb me.

We were being watched.

I pushed Misaki off of the hospital bed and he fell onto one of the chairs beside my bedside. "Oi! Hiroki?!"

I said, "Be quiet." I looked at the door and I could make out silver hair and smoldering, lavender eyes. _Akihiko. _"Oh, damn it."

"Hiroki…?"

I shook my head and mouthed, "Open the door already if you want to come in" to Akihiko.

He twisted the knob and walked in, his face quite disturbingly scary. "What the hell were you doing just now?"

I heard Misaki yelp quietly. I would've looked over at the kid to see if he was crying or not, but I was so freaked out that Akihiko was already on the other side of my bed that I couldn't move a muscle. "Akihiko, I… I didn't know…"

"Oh, so it's okay to be kissing a 12-year-old without anyone around? You could've gotten caught my Kusama-san. Do you know how bad that would be? I'm concerned about you, Hiroki. I think you hit your head too hard."

I scowled and smacked him in the face. "Bakahiko, why were you standing in the doorway spying on us?"

"I knew you two would do something stupid, so I told Kusama-san to go do his shift. I already knew he owed the hospital a lot of time, so I had him leave before he got in any more trouble. He said he was starting to fail school. But, right now, all I'm concerned of is your health. I _care _about your condition, Hiroki."

_Akihiko? Care? What? _"You _care? _You must be lying." I froze. "Nowaki is… failing school?" _Why didn't he tell me?"_

"I swear, your still on drugs."

"But it's been awhile! There's no way the drugs are still in affect!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Hiroki."

"Nande?"

Akihiko looked to the side and muttered, "Never mind, it's nothing."

_Huh? _"Akihiko, are you okay?"

"No… I'm not…"

I heard a machine start beeping as my heart accelerated. My eyes widened. "Is that my… heart rate monitor?"

"Yeah, it is. Why did your heart suddenly start freaking out?"

My breathing sped up and tons of thoughts floated up to my head. _Akihiko cares for me… He wants me to stay alive… Akihiko doesn't want me to be in pain… He wants me to live… I don't know what to do… I feel so… so…_

I started to lose control on my body and Akihiko tried to support my body up. "Hiroki… Hiroki! Look at me!" He waved his hand in front of my face, but my half-lidded eyes blocked most of the action. "Hiroki!"

My head lolled to the side and I started losing all feeling in my nerves. _What's… What's happening? Is there something wrong with me?_

More monitors kept beeping and my head began throbbing even harder. I couldn't feel a thing and everything seemed to blur every time I tried to turn my head to one side. The last thing I saw was Akihiko pressing the red emergency button and busting the door open before running for help.

**I have hurt Hiroki again, no?**

**This is my longest chapter yet and it was **_**so **_**much fun to write. I do love a good Hiroki and Misaki pair! I never realized how fun it is to make a 12-year-old and a 22-year-old kiss.**

**No, but seriously. (I can't be taken serious) I really did like this chapter and I hope you'll like the next, too.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Can I skip the ramblies for once? Sorry if it disappoints anyone.**

**One thing: This isn't in anyone's perspective this time. Sorry if you wanted to hear Hiroki's deep, secret thoughts. But I wish I could find a reason for why Hiroki is knocked out. I'm trying to be creative with whatever I can think of, so bear with me. Arigatou!**

_**Chapter Eight (I love you all)**_

"Nurse! Somebody!" Akihiko shouted as he tried to get someone to run in and help the hyperventilating Hiroki.

A small, black-haired nurse rushed in and before she saw Hiroki, she asked, "What's wro—" She couldn't continue her sentence and looked at a white, curly haired women. She spoke in poor English, _"Go get Doctor Watashi."_

The girl looked fairly surprised and asked, _"Why? What's wrong?"_

The Japanese nurse shook her head and pointed towards the door, _"Please go get him. This patient is having a difficult time breathing and it seems he's been knocked out unconscious."_

She bowed and left without another word.

They had seemed to think that Akihiko couldn't understand him, but he understood everything they had said. "A difficult time breathing?" He asked.

The nurse looked at Akihiko while she hooked up a breathing mask to a machine and she applied to Hiroki's mouth. She seemed to count _one, two, one, two _under her breath over and over for a few minutes. She then answered by saying, "I'm not sure what is wrong with this patient, but his breathing is sped up and he's unconscious. It seems that something is wrong. Did you touch anything?"

Akihiko shook his head, not offended at all. "He seemed to be feeling dizzy while he was talking to me and suddenly his heart level was uneven—whatever that means—and he just passed out on me."

As if to prove the heart acceleration, his monitor beeped widely and he started breathing even harder. She shook slightly and tried to fix the IV to his hand. "Come on, come on, come on…"

He then realized that Misaki was still in the room, shaking and crying in his chair. "You."

Misaki looked up with a tear-streaked, red face. "Nani?"

"Come here."

He got up and ran over to Akihiko's side, looking up cautiously. "Usami-san… What's happening?"

Akihiko looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I think… I think Hiroki is just sick." _I got to lie to you for Hiroki's sake, kid._

"Oh…"

Nowaki busted through the room and Tsumori followed behind him, saying, "Nowaki, this is your chance to prove that you know what you are doing. You've been taking this school for not even a year and you know more then me, right? You should be able to find out what's wrong with this patie—Uh…"

Akihiko spun around and saw Tsumori trying to grab Nowaki from the floor. Nowaki was trying to pull himself together, but he was having a hard time after seeing his lover like that. "Hiro-san…" He trembled with fear and worry.

Tsumori dragged Nowaki up to his feet with a lot of struggle and hissed through his teeth, "You need to keep him alive. Don't you want him to wake up and hear your voice? Don't you want him to be there by your side for the rest of your life?"

He nodded firmly and sauntered over to Hiroki's bed. "Hiro-san…" He whispered, too low for anyone else to hear. "I love you…" Nowaki was immediately in doctor mode after that and he was checking each and every monitor for any flaws. "His heartbeat… It's too fast…" He turned to the Japanese nurse and asked, "Kazuki-san, what was his heartbeat two minutes ago?"

"Eto… It was slower then it is now." She had the same worried look that Nowaki had had just a minute ago. "Is he going to be okay? Or do I need to make sure Sammy-kun did get Watashi-sensei?"

As if on cue, Sammy walked in through the door with a middle-aged man behind her. His graying hair stood out over his slightly tan skin. Watashi-sensei was holding a clipboard and he had a more-then-serious face. _"Sammy-kun, check his status again."_

"_Huh?" _She looked up and fixed her nervous look into a more calm state. _"Oh… Um, Doctor Watashi? How do you read this… this kanji over in the sidebar?"_

He pointed at the small character in the corner and said, _"It says 'heart rate'. You've got the right monitor, Sammy-kun."_

"_Oh, okay." _She bent down and looked at the screen. Misaki stood on his tip-toes, trying to look over Watashi-sensei's shoulder. He failed, of course, since he was so short. Akihiko noticed the flustered boy and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Misaki stiffened at the sudden movement, but then looked at Hiroki. He regretted wanting to see him in the first place.

He was having an even harder time to breathe, even though he had the mask on. Hiroki's skin was starting to bruise up near the bandages around his head. _Is his concussion doing something to him? _"A-Ano…" He spoke up to the doctors and nurses. "I think there's something wrong with his injury. H-His head is sort of blue and purple where his concussion is…" Misaki blushed when everyone looked at him, shocked.

Watashi-sensei was the first to speak after that. "Hmm…" He looked at Hiroki's head and announced to the people in the room, "He needs surgery again. A blood vessel has popped in his skull where the concussion was caused. If we don't take care of this soon, he could die."

_Die… _It echoed in Misaki's head and the boy broke down in tears. Akihiko lowered him off his shoulders and collapsed onto a chair with him in his lap. Akiko held Misaki close, to the younger boys' surprise. "Usami… san?"

"Gome… Just for now…" Akihiko whispered. "I can't stand watching my best friend in this state."

Misaki sighed and allowed Akihiko to hold him. "Me… Me neither."

Watashi-sensei signaled for Nowaki, Kazuki, Sammy, and Tsumori to help him get Hiroki to the emergency room. They all obeyed silently, rushing to get the IV stand and respiratory mask to follow along as they rushed. There were small murmurs of conversation about who was going to do what for a minute before Nowaki broke it. "I have to stay behind and watch from the glass. I don't have permission to do anything surgical yet."

Kazuki nodded and looked at Sammy, who was quite confused. So, she explained in her poor English, _"Kusama-kun is not aloud to do surgery on any patients yet. He isn't in that field yet either, so he has to wait behind the glass in the room."_

Sammy sighed. _"Why is he here in the first place?"_

Nowaki smiled apologetically, understanding everything she was saying. _"Ah, I'm sorry. That is my…" _He hesitated. _"That patient is one of my best friends."_

"_Oh, then I hope he makes it out."_

_Shouldn't you hope everyone makes it out alive? _Kazuki asked herself quietly.

Nowaki nodded and they entered the surgery room. The red light above the door lit up, letting the other doctors know that the room was in use at the time. Watashi-sensei began speaking in English since Sammy was in there and the other three doctors understood it. _"I need Sammy to keep his heart rate at ease and his breathing normal. Sammy, this is one of the most important positions, actually. Since you'll be keeping track of those two, I hope you can handle keeping track of the blood lose, okay?"_

Sammy nodded stiffly, understanding her position.

Watashi-sensei then looked at Tsumori and talked in their first language. "I need you to go get the tools. I forgot to ask the other doctors to keep all the utensils in the same spot where they were but clean. I guess they just think they can remember…"

_He's talking to himself like an old man again… _Tsumori sighed. _He needs to stay a little more focused in his work._

Kazuki faced Watashi-sensei and asked, "Will I be helping with the surgery, sir?"

The oldest man nodded. "You will be one of the main ones, Kazuki-kun."

Nowaki looked at the conversation they were having while handling everything carefully. Hiroki was breathing even harder then he was just a minute ago and their machines beeped uncontrollably. He had an urge to cry right in the middle of the room, but he fought the urge as he went in the small room that had a sound-proof, glass window that shut out everything. "Hiro-san…" He whispered to himself as he watched the four work on his beloved. "Onegai…"

Watashi-sensei removed the bandage around Hiroki's head to reveal a large spot that had been colored in by blue and purple. He frowned and examined the injury before instructing them to get themselves together before they cut his head open again. Watashi-sensei looked at Nowaki and the pitiful look that Nowaki was wearing told the oldest man that Hiroki wasn't just a friend. The man smiled at Nowaki and mouthed, _"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. I promise."_

Nowaki smiled for a second before turning around to sit down against the white wall. The room was dark and the only light that lit up the room was the other monitors that transported all of Hiroki's recordings onto the computer. He watched the computer curiously and saw that an automatic x-ray suddenly showed up. The machine that scanned Hiroki's head showed that a vessel had ruptured and it was affecting his brain quickly and his respiratory system.

_But… why his lungs? What does it have to do with his breathing? _Nowaki tried to figure out the mysterious puzzle in his head, but it made him get a small headache. _No, I can't think at a time like this… Hiro-san is in trouble… I can't let my thoughts get to me at a time like this. I just hope… I just hope Hiro-san will be okay. Hiro-san, if you can hear me… I love you._

**Tbc…? I guess…**

**I'm tired. I'm sick. I'm going to bed.**

**But I shall watched the **_**Bibou no Detail**_** trailer once more before I hit the hay.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Gome ne, mina-san! If my settings are all screwed up on here, it's because my Mac is acting really weird right now. For example, my alignment is so messed up that it shows that I have a **_**huge **_**space to type, but it really ends like a real document.**

**Ah, on a different note, I want to start writing my own drabbles! I wish I could join Chey's May drabbles, but since my school has been specifically picking on my team, 7-2, I have a ton of homework now. I have a project that's half my history grade and I'm not so far… It's due on the 17****th****. Great.**

**Last note. I hope you guys enjoy this one—even though I hate it myself—unlike the others. I wish for you guys to review, even if it's some sort of review to screw me to hell.**

Chapter Nine (*dances around sarcastically* whoop dee doo)

If I'm correct, the last thing I remember is the worried look on Misaki's face. He didn't seem to have a clue of what was going on. If I could tell him something now, I would tell him that there's nothing to worry about. I'd tell him everything was going to be okay.

_I would like to him for his own safety._

I care about him that much. I'd do just about _anything _for that kid. I… I love him.

_Even if it's illegal._

Climbing past the walls of heaven, I finally reached my destination; God. _"Onegai! Please let me through!" _I shouted, my voice echoing through the white room.

The tall, legendary man looked at me and his storm-grey eyes bored into mine. _"It's not time for you to die, Kamijou," _His voice booed throughout the room, loud and mighty. His words reached my heart and I blacked out again.

_Wait… _A voice floated through my head. _Wait for me, Hiroki._

I looked up and saw the one person I didn't want to see at the moment. In his figure full of pride and glory, the 22-year-old author stood before me. _Akihiko?_

He nodded and without moving his lips, he said, _I need you to wake up. I… _Akihiko froze and pain washed away his stone-like glare. _No. Don't wake up yet. You can't._

_Why? What's wrong? _My throat began to constrict.

_I… _He slowly started to fade away and my head began to throb again. _Hiroki! Don't wake u…_

_Akihiko…_

My eyes snapped open and I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. My mouth was open and a tube was down my throat, helping me breathe through the medicine I was injected with. What medicine, you ask?

My head feels numb and yet I feel sticky. My eyes darted around to find some sort of clue of what's happening. Finally, they met with another set of eyes from behind a glass window. _Nowaki._

He immediately stood up and ran into the room. Nowaki panicked slightly, but then regained his composure before grabbing my arm and a large needle. He smiled at me apologetically and jabbed it into my arm while whispering, "Sorry, Hiro-san."

I blacked out in a matter of five seconds.

All I remember is Nowaki's smile. It wasn't his warm, friendly smile. It was the one he wore when he felt concerned or worried. He didn't want to hurt me. He only meant to help me.

"…can't just run in and do that! What if that was incase we ran into some difficulties and had to knock him out for good?" A female snapped.

"For good…?" Nowaki sounded confused, but then I heard him make a small, choked noise in the back of his throat. "O-Oh…"

_What does she mean by 'for good'? _I thought hastily. _As in… he could've _killed _me?_

Someone grabbed my hand and the warmth gave away who it was. My heart sped up and the monitor measuring my heat beat began to freak. "Eh? Hiro-san?"

I coughed harshly and my throat complained by scratched up my voice. "Y-Yeah?"

"Hiro… san?" He whispered. "Why is your heart…?"

I sniffed and the heat went up to my face. "N-Nothing…"

There was a hint of a smirk forming on his face. "Hmm… I might know…"

"Sh-Shut!" I snarled, coughing again. I opened my eyes hesitantly and sky blue ones were inches from mine. "What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with him staring at me so affectionately. _It's not that I like it or anything… _"Is there something you have to say?"

Nowaki leaned in closer and whispered, "There is, but it isn't hospital-appropriate."

I blushed even darker and he backed away before I could pick up a machine and throw it at his head. "Idiot! That's stupid!"

"It's not stupid, Hiro-san…" Nowaki looked innocent—too innocent—and turned to face a fair-looking nurse. _In my eyes, she's ugly as hell. _"You can go now."

She bowed and left without another glance at the two of us.

I sighed and sat up, my pillow as my only support. "So, when do I finally get out of this hellhole?"

Nowaki looked at the wall for a second before looking back at me. "Ano… After you eat something."

"I have to eat this hospital's crap they call food?" I frowned and folded my arms, the IV tugging on my skin before releasing itself. I winced and looked at the small dot that began to spill blood at a slow pace. "Ah… Nowaki…"

He took my arm and rubbed a cotton ball over the spot. _I have no idea how doctors suddenly have some sort of help with them, but it's pretty cool. _The pain was bearable, but it was sort of distracting. "You shouldn't have done that, Hiro-san. You need your vitamins from this."

"What vitamins?" I hissed under my breath. I then noticed how empty the room was. "Hey… Where are Akihiko and Misaki?" I gulped after I said those names with unnoticeable difficulty and Nowaki let go of my arm. "Did they leave?"

"They had to leave because this isn't the room you were in before. They kicked them out in the waiting room since… to be honest, Misaki-kun was being a little distracting,"

_I'm not surprised. _"What was he doing?"

"He kept yelling at Usami-san for holding him after a little while and… I have a bruise on my head now."

"Eh?! What'd he do?!"

"He threw my clipboard at my head. The boy has really good aim like you do, Hiro-san."

_Whatever. _I rolled my eyes and said, "Go get my food. I wanna get out of this dump as soon as possible."

Nowaki adjusted his doctor's coat and left after saying, "I'll be right back."

I was finally back in my old apartment. "I need a nap even though I spent most of my time knocked out." I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. "At least I have the rest of the day to—"

"HIROKI~!"

_Oh, shit._

My door slammed open and my eyes snapped open as I jerked up in a sitting position. "Misaki?!" Sure enough, it was the kid and… Akihiko? "What the hell are you doing here, Akihiko?"

"I had to keep this kid at _my _house, so it's your turn to take care of him." Akihiko chuckled. He sat down on the end of my bed and Misaki climbed up so he was next to me. I was surrounded by two idiots. _Great. _"No, I'm kidding. But seriously… Let's go celebrate."

I flushed pink and looked at the ceiling. "Celebrate? How? Where?"

"Yes, we're going to the celebrate. Just the two of us. At a bar. We're going drinking."

My head snapped back to face Akihiko. "Drinking? Really?" I smiled a bit. "When?"

"Whenever your ready."

I looked down at my attire; a grey t-shirt and jeans. _Sure. I've been wanting to go drinking with you _all _the time, but I never knew how to ask. _Akihiko poked my shoulder and he stood up. "I'll be in your living room. I'll let you and the kid talk."

"I have a name!" 'The kid' hissed. "It's Misaki!"

"Uh-huh…" Akihiko closed my bedroom door as he left.

I looked at Misaki and he blushed, but he kept his eyes locked with mine. "H-Hiroki… I… About that thing at the hospital…"

I shook my head. "It was a mistake. I can't be dating someone 10 years younger then me. We've been over this already. You need to go home to your brother. I need to make-up for the days that I missed to work on my college work before I go out and get hammered."

"Hiroki, don't you think frazzling up your head will make your concussion worse?"

"Nah, the doctors never said I couldn't go drinking."

"But… you'll have a really bad ha—" Misaki paused and looked at the bed sheets.

"What is it?"

"No… It's nothing. Have fun drinking." He rushed out the room and, before the door could close behind him, Akihiko came back in. "What is it, Akihiko?"

He came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Is your boyfriend coming?" was all he said.

I blinked and then, once I finally figured out what he said, I blushed. "N-No. He's only 18."

"Hmmph… Then it'll only be us, huh?"

"A-And? What if it is?"

"I was just wondering if you would pull anything on me after you got drunk since you li—"

I covered his mouth with my hand and stood up on my knees. "You _don't _need to mention that, Akihiko. You were able to ignore it all this time and now you act like it's nothing. I don't want you to treat me any differently just because I had said that."

Akihiko moved my hand from his mouth but he didn't let go of it. "Have I been treating you differently? I was only shocked that first time. I don't think of you any different either, Hiroki."

"You will at some point, Akihiko."

"Oh…" He smirked and also moved up on his knees. "You mean if I said that I… liked you, too?"

I froze and couldn't move at all as Akihiko pushed me onto my back. "A-Akihiko…"

He shook his head and whispered huskily, "You don't understand, Hiroki. I won't hurt you. This is just for inspiration."

"Y-Y-You're going to use me as inspiration _again?!" _I shouted, trying to move my arms free from his grip but it was too tight. "I can't be your BL inspiration! I won't pose as Takahiro!" I looked into his eyes and declared, "If you're going to do things like this, then do it like you mean it instead of just for your stupid fantasies!"

Akihiko stopped his advance on me and looked at me with hurt hidden behind his neutral look. "My… stupid fantasies? Hiroki, you read _all _of my books—even the BL ones. You say that you don't want to read them, but I've seen your bookshelf. You've got three copies of all of my books, Usami Akihiko and Akikawa Yayoi."

It was my turn to stop whatever I was doing, which was flailing around and trying to get free. "That's be-because I support you by spending my money on three copies every time one comes out."

"Hiroki… I don't mean to make things even more awkward by changing the subject, but, do you actually go to the bookstore and snatch three copies of BL off the shelf?"

I blushed all the way to the tip of my ears once that question settled into my brain. "Wh-Why does it matter?"

"Well, it's because I have a BL website that you can buy the books from and… the bookstores don't support me. They're starting to knock my BL books off the shelf and into the garbage." He frowned, opposed to the decision.

"I buy it off your website, of course, you idiot." I looked at my bookshelf and then back at Akihiko, who was still pinning me down. "But, when your BL first came out into the stores, I did buy three copies at a bookstore. It was pretty full and a bunch of girls had bought about twelve for each other. When I had picked three off the shelf, they looked at me and this college girl whispered to her friends, 'Isn't he a little underage to buy those books? He's still got a high school uniform!'"

"Did they let you buy the first one?" Akihiko asked, intensely curious.

"They did. I told them I was 18."

"They believed you?"

"Uh, yeah. I have them at the front of the shelf where I keep your BL."

"And… which shelf would that be?"  
"The third to the bottom." We both looked at the three shelves full of three copies of every BL book he had out. Only one spot was left for three more.

"You need another shelf," Akihiko concluded.

I nodded and he finally released me while he stood up and unwrinkled his clothes. "Can we go drinking now?" I asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah, as long as you promise not to make any moves."

I blushed. "Bakahiko."

**Tbc. Hope you liked it. I'm tired.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm content. It's raining outside and, to be honest, rain is my inspiration… Ah, rain…**

**Who wants a drunken Hiroki? (:**

_Chapter Ten_

"I won't be at my apartment tonight, so don't try and bust through my door," I said through the receiver. "You promise you won't unlock the door with the key you have, right? Do you even have that key anymore?"

He seemed to be hesitant before responding. _"I do have the key."_

"You were supposed to throw that thing away!" I hissed, tapping on my bedroom wall impatiently.

"_But I didn't."_

"Why not?"

"_I forgot."_

"That's a lame excuse!" I sighed and said, "Never mind. With that aside, all I ask from you is that you _don't _come to my apartment, okay?"

"_Hai. Got it, Hiro-san. I love you."_

I looked over at Akihiko, who was reading one of his own books. I blushed red and looked at the wall. I whispered in a small voice, "I… l-love you too…"

Nowaki chuckled on the other end and the phone clicked, signaling that he had hung up. I turned around and Akihiko stood up, setting his book in the blank spot in the shelf that it had been in. "Are you ready to go now, Hiroki?"

I nodded, still a little flustered after what Nowaki had said. "Y-Yeah. I am."

"You're blushing." He smirked. "What were you guys talking about?"

"N-N-Nothing!" I opened my door and walked off into the living room to slip on my shoes. "L-Let's just go out to celebrate already."

"Hiroki." My shoulder was grabbed, but I pushed it away and opened my door.

"Seriously, Akihiko." I turned to face him. "Quit it."

"Ha ha~!" I laughed loudly, clutching onto my seventh beer. "Akihiko, are you paying for all of this?!"

He smiled at me, knowing I was completely drunk. "I am. Naze?"

I looked at him and whispered, "Nowaki would be upset if I was buying all of this. He doesn't like it when I drink a lot, so keep this a secret, okay?"

Akihiko nodded. "I promise I'll keep a secret. We're best friends, after all."

_Best friends… _"It's rare that you say that, Akihiko…"

"Really?" Akihiko thought for a moment and sipped his first. "Hmm… I had no idea."

I chugged down the rest of the remains of my beer and exhaled out in content. "Ah~ I _love _beer…"

"Yeah, I know."

I felt bad that Akihiko was paying for all of this, so I asked, "Are you sure that you'll be paying for everything?"

"I offered to celebrate with you, so I'm fine." Akihiko took his free hand and ruffled my hair, making my face burn up. "Hey, Hiroki… Are you okay? You sure you should keep on drinking? I heard the kid. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't drink too much."

"Who are you, my _mother?" _I hissed, having a light-headed moment before returning to my drunken state. _"Well! _Whatever!" I went to go ask the bartender for another beer when Akihiko grabbed my wrist. "Akihi—What are you doing?"

"I think it's time to go back to your apartment."

"What…?! But I want one more!" I argued, trying to pull my wrist free.

"No, you said that 5 beers ago." Akihiko threw five thousand yen on the table and dragged me out of the bar, people staring at us. "I'm taking you home."

"I can walk home…" I mumbled, stumbling on my own feet. "Just… let go of my wrist, Akihiko…"

"No, I'm going to drive you home. Your apartment is too far away without taking a train." He pushed me inside the car and strapped my seatbelt on before going onto his own side and starting the car. "Listen, Hiroki… You may be in your last year of college, but you need to work on some of your homework. If you want to pass and teach at a college, then get your ass home, sleep, get over your hangover, and do your damn work."

"Wha… What the hell are you talking about, Akihiko?" I asked as we sped down the dark streets of Japan. The only light that was given was the small neon signs, street lamps, and cars passing by. "What does going to the train station have to do with… my work…? You can be really confusing…" I looked at his pale face to read his expression, but my blurred vision kept me from figuring that out. "Just… wake me up when we get to my apartment, Akihiko…"

"I might just carry you, Hiroki, because you need your re…"

"Stop… pushing…" I whispered, my eyes closed. "Quit it, Akihiko…"

"Keep still, Hiroki." Akihiko threw me onto something soft. _My bed? _"Just hold on a minute."

My eyes opened by themselves out of curiosity and they met with violet irises. "Akihiko?"

He was towering over me, hands on both sides of my body and he was on his knees. "Stay still, Hiroki."

I laid there in shock as Akihiko leaned forward and pressed his mouth to mine. "Mmph-! Aki…" I tried to push him away, but I just couldn't find the strength to push away the man who I still love. "Akihiko…" I turned my head to the side and he began to kiss my neck. My head was spinning, as expected from the atmosphere, and I tried and tried to get myself to tell him to stop. "Akihiko, sto… _nn…" _My hands gripped his shoulders and I begged him for more by gripping tighter. "What are you… _ah…" _

"This is what you want, right?"

I froze. "Wha… Akihiko?"

He leaned back to look at me with a look of serious and hurt. _What's his problem? _"Do you not see what I'm doing? Why can't you appreciate at it if this is what you've been wanting?"

I couldn't speak. I wasn't sure if I wanted to yell or cry. "Akihiko, I don't know what you're getting at…"

Akihiko kept looking at me, his eyes soft and directed right at me. "You don't get it, huh?" He went to get off of me, but I pulled him back.

"Wait," I whispered. "Tell me what you are getting at, then."

His gaze didn't leave mine. "I don't know… I'm still trying to figure that out…"

"Akihiko..."

"I think… I think I know why now… I've figured it out."

"Huh?" I looked to the side, trying to make out the bookshelves, but I couldn't see a thing since it was dark as hell in the room. "What is it?"

"Hiroki."

"What…"

"I love you."

My world was shattered. I don't remember anything else after that except him kissing me hungrily and tearing my clothes off. Everything was a blur, a mess, a disaster. Akihiko had confessed his love to me. I had no idea he loved me. But…

_I thought you loved Takahiro?_

I didn't want to face him. I never wanted to see his face ever again. I'm…

I'm scared.

"Tadaima…" I heard a husky voice whisper as my door opened through the early morning darkness. "Hiro-san?" _Oh, thank god. _"Are you awake?"_Idiot, it's four in the morning, of course I'm not awake._

But I am. I can't go to sleep. Last night was a nightmare… Last night was a nightmare… "Nn… Nowaki…" I sat up, but only to keel backwards in pain. My head pounded so bad that tears welled up in my eyes. "Ah… damn it…"

Nowaki rushed over to the side of my bed and took my left hand, his hand nice and warm. "Are you okay?"

"Ah..." _I forgot, he doesn't know that I went out drinking with Akihiko. _"I-I… I just don't feel… _nn…_ good…"

"Are you sure…" I heard a bag thump on the floor and his other hand felt my forehead. "Oh… You have a fever…"

_Or maybe it's just too high from when me and Akihiko… No, I can't tell him that… _"Yeah… I guess so…"

"You stay in bed."

"But I need to do work on my computer… I have tons of work to make-up for…"

"Stay in bed," Nowaki said firmly before leaving me in the dark room with the door closed. "I have to get ready for work again… Although, I want to stay and take care of Hiro-san…" I could hear him talk to himself as he leaned up against my bedroom door. "Well… I guess I can get Tsumori-senpai to take over for me. He'll understand!" He ran off, probably to call up that brat.

I moved my legs, immediately aware of how sticky I felt. "Ah, damn it…" I snarled, sitting up and also discovering that I was bare naked. "Akihiko… That bastard left when I immediately pretended to be asleep…" I sat up and tried to find my pants in the darkness while my head throbbed. When I found what I was looking for, I slipped them on, along with my shirt. "I need to clean up my bed sheets… Crap…" I went back over to my bed and tore the sheets off to, sure enough, find some stuff on the sheets. I moved my finger over it and winced. _It's what I figured it would be… _"I'll go out there for a bit to ea—" My stomach lurched and I nearly threw up right where I was. _Not a good idea to even think about food. _

"Hiro-san…" My eyes widened and I got under the covers and tried to calm my suddenly hyper heartbeat. The door creaked open and Nowaki walked in with a small smile on his face. "Sorry, I had to work so late. Did I wake you earlier?"

I shook my head slowly, my head pounding even harder. "N-Not at all… I woke up with a giant headache not very long ago, so you caught me right before I was ready to fall asleep."

Nowaki seemed satisfied that he hadn't done anything to wake me up. "Senpai said that I can stay home and take care of you."

I grimaced to myself as I felt the mess that I forgot to clean up. _Damn you, Akihiko. If I decide to go see you again, I'll yell at you for leaving me with this. _"Oh, that's good."

He leaned forward and kissed me gently. Flashes of last night appeared right in front of my eyes and I pushed him away. Nowaki looked confused and hurt, not knowing why I had done so. "Hiro… san?"

I quickly found myself again and grabbed his arm slowly to bring him down so our faces were a few inches away. "Gome. That was by accident. I was afraid that… that you were going to try and _do it _wh-while I was sick."

Nowaki chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiro-san. I won't."

His lips locked with mine and the sexually side of mine, which was still wanting more from just about _anyone, _told me to bring him closer. So, I did so. He climbed up upon my bed and one of his hands captured mine, our fingers intertwined. My other hand gripped his forearm, while his other held me even closer if possible. "Nn…" I moaned. My head spinned, just like it did when—

No.

I gasped and pushed him away once again. "Don't. J-Just… I need to do work," I said quickly, hoping Nowaki would leave and go to work. "You really should work. You've missed enough."

"But, senpai said—"

"Go. To. Work."

Nowaki looked shocked at my demand and got off the bed and walked out the door. I swear I heard him murmur, "I love you" before leaving to go back to his apartment.

Tears spilled from my eyes and I regretted doing that with Akihiko and pushing Nowaki away after feeling guilty. I love Akihiko, but I also love Nowaki. Misaki loves me, when I love two other people while I love him too. This. Is. So. Damn. Confusing.

Help.

**And… Tbc. Yes… Flame away. I know a lot of people don't like the AkihikoxHiroki pair, but I do… For some reason I don't know, I guess. It's a reason unknown. Expect more. Sorry.**

**Kris**


	12. Chapter 11

**In the middle of chatting with Cheyanne and typing this installment…**

_June 3__rd__, 2010 17:30_

_CheyanneChika: lol, poor thing Here lies Kristen: killed to death by pissed off fangirls_

**I had to… type this whole installment out again… The installment was lost and I… have total writer's block now. Onegai, Kami-sama… ****Why**** did my installment get deleted? Can you please tell me, Kami-sama?**

**Cheyanne: Quit stalling and type again.**

**Me: Don't tell me what to do, Cheyanne.**

**Cheyanne: Hmm?**

**Me: N-Nothing. –sweatdrop- A-Anyways! –turns to readers- I need your support with reviews… I would accept ideas, but I already have almost five chapters written on paper… Oi… Cheyanne, you said I could stop now, right?**

**Cheyanne: Why am **_**I **_**a part of this?**

**Me: I need your help!**

**Please excuse my useless conversation with Cheyanne.**

**Cheyanne: What's useless?**

**Me: Enjoy! I give you a warning now!**

**WARNING: I originally had Misaki cut himself. **_**Be prepared for the worst at the end of the chapter. **_**But I cut that part out because I must've been in a depressing mood a couple weeks back.**

_Chapter Eleven (for the second time…)_

"Why don't you just go back to your shift and stop calling me very ten minutes, Nowaki?" I asked, trying not to yell for my headache's sake. "The hospital might kick you out."

"_Why would they do that?"_

I sighed. "Can I please go back to doing work?"

Nowaki sighed too, probably wishing he could stay home with me and do something perverted. _Stupid pervert. "Alright. I'll go. Love you, bye."_

"Bye," I growled, slamming the phone by my side. I went back to randomly typing words, getting bored of my make-up work. I groaned and set my laptop on my nightstand. "I think I can…" I hesitated. "Eat…"

It was like one of those wait-for-it moments. I finally had to run to the bathroom and throw up the alcohol that was consumed last night before I heard the doorbell ring. _Who the hell is here at this time? _

I walked off to the main and opened the door. There before me stood the brunette that I had fallen in love with five years ago. "Misaki?"

"Hiroki…" He murmured, eyes enlarged with shock. "You're so pale… What did they do to you?"

_Who's they? _Knowing that this might take long, I let him inside and shut the door. "They cut my head open, Akihiko took me out drinking, then we—" I froze. "I…" _Too far, dumbass._

"A-Again…?" Misaki whimpered, fighting the urge to cry. "Hiroki… N-Naze?"

_Shit. _"I w-was drunk an—"

"NAZE?" I was pushed down onto the couch with a small 12-year-old pinning me down. I felt something salty hit my bottom lip and I winced. More dripped down onto my night shirt, making dark wet spots. _There he goes, crying already. _"Hiroki, why did you have s-sex with Usami-san _again?"_

"I'm trying to tell y—"

"I talked with your _boyfriend _and he said he was worried about you. He fears that you're cheat on him."

I looked up and the corner of Misaki's mouth was twitching. "Mi-Misaki?" _But… I _am _cheating on hi—What am I saying?_

Misaki averted his eyes to the side before looking back at me. His emerald orbs shined with tears that were still falling. "Hiroki, I don't know why you fell in love with Usami-san, but I declare that y-you… Wait, no… That's selfish of me…" He murmured, his legs straddling my waist as he held his arms around his chest. "Gome nasai…"

"Why are you like… this…" I took my hand and wiped away the tears with the pad of my thumb, but more kept washing over his delicate face. "Misaki…"

"Takatsuki-kun! He doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's creepy! He knows about my being g-gay and… he admitted that he was too, but, he said that if I really did love you, then you would've already been convinced! He said that I have to come out with my feelings the moment I want to say something, but… I can't! I'm not like Takatsuki-kun!"

"Who is this kid that you're talking about?"

"M-My kohai…"

"Unimportant." I shook away the thought of him dating his kohai. _Ugh. _"Anyways, Misaki, I—"

"I'm leaving."

'Where?"

"I don't know yet."

-.-.-

"Wake up… Wake up… Hiroki…" Something grabbed my hand and shook it. "Hi-ro-ki."

My eyes opened slowly and it took me a moment to focus on the silver-haired friend of mine. "Aki… hiko?" My eyes widened and I backed up as much as possible against the edge of the couch. "AHH! IT'S YOU!"

"That kid was here."

"Yeah…" I sighed, straightening out my shirt. "It was around five in the morning… He said he knows about last ni—" _Again, you said too much!_

"So?"

"SO? He's twelve! He's in love! Now he's heartbroken!"

Akihiko groaned, irritably. "Listen, it's eleven at night."

I froze. "Eh? I slept that long? You… You've been here for a _long _time."

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." He smiled. _Only Akihiko smiles for me, his best friend… more like his sex toy… _"I've got something to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"I was working on a manuscript that's due in two days," He began as I took note of all the papers and his open laptop. "I'm stuck in a part and I was wondering if you could help me."

"It _has _been awhile since I've helped you…" I muttered, playing with the hem of my shirt. "But, it depends on what it's about."

"Here." Akihiko plopped his computer on my laptop and I scrolled through an unfinished paragraph. I read aloud, _"This book is dedicated to someone very special to me and he inspired me to write this book." _My eyes widened. _"He is the one who helps me think of plots when I am stuck even though he isn't an author. Even though this is the first time I am dedicating this to him…" _This is where it ended. "What's after this?"

He took his laptop back and said aloud as he typed, _"All of my books are dedicated to my best friend, Kamijou Hiroki." _He clicked enter and looked at me with a hopeful expression. "So…?"

I would've snapped at him for something so cheesy, but I couldn't say anything. So I, with a full red flush across my face, pecked him on the cheek for a second before pulling away. "I… like it… a lot…"

"I'm glad."

"Me t—mmph!" His mouth closed on mine and we just sat there with our lips connected. It was small, but it was sweet. I pulled back for air. "Nowaki might… be here soon."

"_And?" _

"H-He'll get mad."

Akihiko sighed and stood up with his laptop and papers in his arms. "Thanks for helping me with the part I missed. I wasn't sure I could finish that without you awake. Ja ne." He walked off and left me alone in the moonlight of my living room.

"Bye…" I whispered, but before I could lay back down, the door slammed opened and Nowaki barged in.

"Hiro-san…" He panted, out of breath. "I know about why you kicked me out this morning…"

"Eh?" _No, you don't!_

"Last night… You and… Usami-san…" He shut the door and came lose enough that I saw anger flickering in his blue eyes. "You're cheating on me…"

I cowered against the couch cushions, afraid he might get so mad that he would hit me. "I-I… I didn't mean to…"

Nowaki shuddered, but kept his glare intact. "So you admit that you had sex with Usami-san."

"I didn't say th-that…" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "He admitted that he l-loved me and… I was overexcited and… It was _h-his _fault!"

"How is it his fault, Hiro-san?"

"I w-was… forced… It was rape…"

"Hiro-san."

I looked up, but I didn't meet his eyes. "Na… nani?"

"Look at me."

"N-No…"

"Hiro-san…"

I shivered and looked up. "O-Okay…" He mouthed out two words, making my jaw drop and making my body freeze. "Nowa…"

"It's official, Hiro-san." Nowaki walked out, slamming my front door loudly.

My heart beat a slow song inside. It was heart breaking…

_It's over, _his lips had said.

**I'm scared that pissed off fangirls will now kill me.**

**Cheyanne: Don't you even try to use your marshmallow wall.**

**Me: You weren't supposed to mention that.**

**Cheyanne: Let me see what you typed. You said I would be pissed. **

**Me: -takes laptop away- No! It's mine! –faces readers- Mina-san… Please review and tell me if you hate me for being such an asshole. Go ahead and take me off your favorite story and author list… your alert list… WAIT! I take it back! –sobs- I'm so messed up.**

**Xxx**

**June 27****th****, 2010:I just read all of this… I'm mad at myself. lol Anyways, sorry! I'm going to Washington DC on Monday (tomorrow) and I couldn't just let you guys go ANOTHER week without an update. Next chapter shall be up in a little bit today!**


	13. Chapter 12

I'm so tired from writing chapter eleven… thinking about crazy fangirls… Let's skip the rambling.

_Chapter Twelve (see… we've gotten this far…)_

"Why can't you come to the bookstore with me today? This is rare that I have time to leave my own house."

Akihiko was trying to convince me, through the phone, that I should come outside of my apartment. It had been four dayts since… since… "Listen, Akihiko," I said, almost emotionless. "I just want to be left alone."

"Hiroki…"

"Nani."

"I'm bored. Why are you taking this so badly?" "Five years…" "Mm… And?"

"I don't know," I sighed, finally finding some other emotion then depressed. Frustrated. "You know what? Fine, I'll go."

"I'll be over there soon."

"Bye." I hung up, groaning at the headache I suddenly got. "Why now?" _It's from all of the crying, idiot._

I walked off to the bathroom and took a few—maybe six—pills and swallowed them dry. I winced at the small lump in my throat, but set it aside. It's been four days since he… I can't say it, even in my head! Damn it. I'm a loser.

"Why did Akihiko have to return my feelings?" I asked nothing in particular. "Why couldn't I keep my unrequited love and star with… with Nowaki…"

I grit my teeth as bile tried to creep its way up my throat. Knowing that wearing my plain shirt and jeans to the bookstore would be okay, I grabbed my phone ad walked out. "If I want to stay in shape, I really should go outside every once and awhile," I grumbled, seeing Akihiko's foreign sports car. When I got in and shut the door, I sensed two people behind me in the back. I gaped at the two Takahashi brothers. "Wh-What are they doing here?" I asked, accidentally saying it a little too loud.

Akihiko looked at me through his sunglasses. "I got to drop them off at Misaki's middle school. There's a conference going on and a kid must have a parent or guardian with them."

_Makes sense. _"Oh."

"Hiroki, you look pale!" Misaki pointed out! _Didn't you mention that the other day, brat? _"And you look depressed!"

I growled deep in the back of my throat. "Shut up, kid. The medicine I took hasn't stopped my headache yet." I gave Akihiko a side glance and whispered, barely audible. "Roku…**(six)**"

He sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as we drove off. He didn't like me overdosing. He cared.

**Time for pointless flashback! **It was like that time when I was Misaki's age and we were in our first year of junior high. I had to take medicine to make sure I didn't get sick during the winter while my parents were out on business. My mom rarely goes with my dad on trips, but they do a lot more now that I moved out. I had to stay with Akihiko for the time being, which was a month. Oh. My. Kami.

"Hiroki?"

I looked at Akihiko as he wrote in his small blue notebook. "Nani?"

"You took your medicine when you woke up, right?"

I grimaced. "I swear, you sound like my mom. Too caring."

Akihiko sighed, averting his eyes that now had a sad glint in them. "At least your mom cares." A drop of rain hit the middle of his notebook and his eyebrows furrowed as the spot spread through a sentence. "Uh oh. It's gonna rain."

I knew what that meant. A downpour. I stood up with my bag over my head and we rushed to his house quickly. It's been about two weeks since I've had to stay at his house. My mom gave me _all _of my uniforms in case of _anything_—literally—so if I was soaked by the time we got there, it'd be fine. "Do we have homework for our English class?" I asked.

"I thought you were there for instructions."

"I was, but…" I blushed. "I was reading the notebook you gave me. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, then… Yeah, we do have homework. There's a two thousand page essay due in a week or two on the Japanese industries."

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Can I borrow the instructions?"

He nodded and we walked in, taking our shoes off before walking up to his room where we shut the door. "Well… This was assigned last _month, _Hiroki. I've been telling you this everyday."

"Did you start?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I finished the day after it was assigned," Akihiko answered with pride.

That's because you grew up in England! _"Oh…" _Bakahiko! Why do you have to be so good?

"And it's handwritten."

"Crap!"

"I'd start working on it if I were you. I've seen your English grade, Hiroki."

I scowled and took out my paper. "I'm going to sit at your desk, okay?"

-.-.-

"_Th… Thee… een… dust… dustrees…" _I growled, ignoring Akihiko who was watching me over my shoulder. _"…aw… no… nawt… do… do eeng… ve… vewry… we… weal…" _My pencil was snatched out of my hand and I sat there in shock, looking at the chicken scratch that looked more like squiggly lines.

"Horrible." Akihiko flipped my paper over and wrote something in English that looked like the cursive Sensei had talked about a couple months ago, late fall. "Hm. Hiroki… Look." He held up his paper and counted the words silently, also in English.

I struggled to say the words, for reading English was even harder for me. "W-Won… Te… Tew…" I moaned and arms wrapped around my body. My muscles tensed. "Eh?"

"Hiroki… Gome, but… stop counting…"

I blushed. "Well, _sorry _for being so bad!" _Let go of me… _"English isn't my favorite class, you know…"

"You've got an A or a B in that class."

"Grr… I need an A!"

"Naze?"

"I promised my mom I'd get an A this term."

"Oh, well…" He released me and backed away to retrieve something. "You see, I don't think you get what I mean."

"Ha?"

"I… Nevermind."

I sighed and turned around to see Akihiko fiddling with his bed sheets with his head low. "Akihiko… Are you okay?"

He looked up and, before I could get an answer, left his room quickly.

My eyes were dilated in shock. _Why the hell did he leave so quickly? _As soon as that thought came to the surface, my head started to pound. _Damn it, not now!_

I ran for my bag, digging out my pills and pouring out a few. Before I could hide my pain medicine, Akihiko walked in on me lifting four caplets to my mouth. "Hiroki!"

I froze and the pills went down my throat. I winced, but asked, "Nani?"

"You're overdosing!"

"Sheesh, there's no need to yell," I sighed. "My head started to hurt, so I needed to take them. Mom says that when your head starts to hurt, like how it did with me, it means that you're getting a cold. She said to take one—" I cleared my throat, hoping he didn't hear _one. _"—a _few _pills to take care of it and fight off the cold."

"Hiroki…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hiroki…"

_Stop calling my name._

But it wasn't the Akihiko in my flashback that was calling my name. It was reality. "Eh?"

"You fell asleep."

I blushed and looked at him, trying to hide my embarrassment by glaring. "Where's…" I blinked and realized he was smiling. "Akihiko?"

"Hiroki, did you not notice? We're here."  
"Well, we're going home after this, so don't get your hopes up about t-taking me h-home…"

"Hmm?" Akihiko chuckled after we got out of the car. "I wasn't even thinking about that. Is that what Hiroki wants?"

I growled. "O-O-Of course not!" A rumbling noise came from nearby and I jumped. "What the hell was that?"

"Hiroki, when was the last time you ate?"

I grumbled darkly and tried to think of when I had eaten something. "Uh… a day or… two…"

"Have you been _starving _yourself?"

I shook my head. "Let's go."

We walked into the small, yet busy mall and Akihiko immediately tried to blend in. I heard him mumble to himself about 'screaming girls' as we walked into the bookstore. "Hiroki, come here."

I was pulled into a section I was very familiar with. "Oi… I've already got…" I stood in front of a new bookshelf. "…all… Akihiko, is this…?"

"Mm-hmm. This is a whole bookshelf of my new book." _The book that was dedicated to me…_

"And you released it when…?"

"Yesterday."

_Crap! _"Aw, no…" I slumped into a sitting position against the wall behind me. "I ruined my goal…"

"What goal?"

"I always buy three copies of the _day _it comes out. Not the day _after!"_

A hand pulled me up and I was embraced for a moment with that familiar hand ruffling my hair. "All will be okay, Hiroki."

I sighed, my face feeling hot. "N-No… It won't… I've been doing this for six or seven years! It's _not _okay!"  
"Listen, Hiroki. If I say it's okay, then doesn't it mean it's true?"

I remember back then…

_You don't seem willing to listen to whatever I have to say. _**(1)**

"Hiroki…" Akihiko looked at me seriously, as if I were a problem he couldn't figure out. "Are you okay? You look like you're gonna cry."

I looked away amd wiped the tears that formed quickly. "Of course I'm okay. 22-year-old men don't cry."

"Deep down, you're emotional. That one day… in our hideaway… You were crying and you wouldn't listen. So, that's where I first shared my love with you."

_Love… Oh no… _"You…"

"All those years, like you, I hid it. That one day you looked like you wanted to say something… something deep and secret. I was wondering if it was what I thought it was, but I guess not…"

_Akihiko… What you were wondering was… correct. _"I…" I turned around and for a split second, I saw something tall with navy blue hair outside of the bookstore. _Oh no… _More tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't help myself from leaning myself against Akihiko, my arms shaking. "Akihiko… I want to go home…"

"After you buy three copies."

_I almost… forgot about that. _"Right… After that…"

_He saw me._

-.-.-

As soon as I closed my door, I was pushed against the way… by something _big. _It was dark in the apartment and I could barely make out who it was from the moonlight. _He… No, he followed me home… _"No…" The words wanted to spill, but I choked on them. _I'm sorry. _"I tho… I thought you… cl-claimed…" Unexpectedly, tears spilled from my eyes.

"I didn't want to." That favorite voice of mine spoke, iciness seeping through. "When I saw you with Usami-san… I got so jealous, I followed you home. I do still love you. But…"

_So he did see me. _My world seemed to shatter. "B-But…?"

"I can't forgive you for choosing _Usami-san _over me."

I gulped loudly. _Punch me. Punch me now. _"N=Nowaki…"

"One more chance, Kamijou-san."

I gasped and pushed him away, _"No! _That's not what Nowaki calls me!"

"But…" Nowaki rose up on one knee and his fingers began to creep up my shirt. "I _will _call you by my original nickname as long as… I get to bang you up… All. Night. Long."

I shivered. "Take me… Love… me… Hold me… Please, just _stay with me."_

-.-.-

"Hiro-san, I have to tell you something."

_If it's abut loveing me and not wanting to let me go, then… _"Okay…"

"I'm going to America."

"Oh, well tha—" I froze, dropping the three books I was moving. "Wh… HA?"  
"I came back to tell you."

"Oh… Well, I—"

"I need to go."

"It's late at night! All the trains are closed for the night!"

"Gome ne."

Anger boiled inside and I shook with fear of losing him all over again. "H-Hold on… You're not leaving after everything yoou said, are you?"

"I am."

_I'll never leave. I'll stay by your side._

"N-Nowaki…"

_You're mine._

"Hiro-san, I know that you will be forced by Usami-san again, so it's better that I end it now…"

_Don't cry. I'm here._

"No…"

_I_

_I'll be there when you need me. Trust me._

"Gome."

_Live your life knowing that you're not alone. I love you._

"N-No…"

_Will you wait for me?_

"Ja…"

_Stay… _"STAY!" I flung myself forward and tackled him to the ground. "You won't leave me!"

"Hiro-san…"

"Akihiko doesn't know the _me _that love _you _deep down. He… He comes to be the _second _closest to my heart!" I stopped to breath heavily, exhausted by the energy that it took to tackle him. I looked into those hypnotizing eyes and saw that warm, familiar look that he always wore. "Don't you get that?"

"Hmm…"

"I-If you're going to America… I want to keep in touch as much as possible… Call me… E-mail me… I-I'll even get a pre-paid card so I can call you in America… Just…! Just promise!"

"I'll have my own dorms…"

"_Dorms?" _I stood up and took him over to go sit on the couch beside me. "Huh?"

"Oh." Nowaki smiled. "I'll have two. One is for half the year and the other is for a year and a half." His smiled faded. "A pre-paid card for two years…"

"My eyebrow ticked. "That's 50,000 yen…"  
'I… I can make you an exception! Tsumori-senpai game me 100,000 yen, so…!"

"HA? 100,000 yen?"

"It's around 1,000 dollars in American money."

Whatever _that _means. "Oh… Okay, so… but I can't use mail…"

"I'd rather hear your voice, Hiro-san…"  
"Pervert! Hentai! Baka!" I protested, smacking him on the head. But, I didn't protest when he pulled me into his arms. "Nowaki…"

"Nani?"

"What day…?" I looked at the carpet below my feet. "What day are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, 6am. That's when I have to be there. My plane leaves at 7:30."

"I…" Heat rushed to my face and I announced, "I'll come say goodbye!"

"Hiro-san…" He pushed me down on my back and kissed every inch of my body. "I love you."

"I know…"

**(1) – Does anyone remember this Act? If you do, do you mind telling me in your review which act it is? ;) I'd love it if you guys have a manga-memorizing side of your brain like me.**

**This is probably my longest chapter ever. It's over 2,300 words… I can't remember if I've ever written that much. With the notes, it's a little over 2,400. Hmm… Oh, well, I hope I made up for the drama I had the last chapter. Haha.**

**Please review. Arigatou.**

**Review - July 22nd… Wow, I… finally got to post this!**


End file.
